Upadek Cephiro
by rip LunarBird CLH
Summary: Umi Ryuuzaki i Fuu Houchi dostają pilnego SMSa od Hikaru, która chce się pilnie z nimi spotkać. To, co odkryją w Cephiro, przerośnie ich najgorsze obawy. Crossover: Magic Knight Rayearth, Slayers, Vampire Princes Miyu, Death Note, Sailor Moon i inne
1. Ostrzeżenie

Rozdział 1

Ostrzeżenie

Był pogodny sobotni poranek. Wieża Tokijska o tej porze dnia była niemal pusta. Na środku tarasu obserwacyjnego stała samotna postać. Niska, rudowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała przez okna. Coś ją trapiło - to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Szesnastoletnia obecnie Hikaru Shidou nic się nie zmieniła przez ostatnie półtora roku. Nadal wyglądała na jedenastolatkę. Wprawne oko dostrzegłoby jednak zmiany w jej sylwetce. Hikaru powoli stawała się kobietą, choć nie było to tak widoczne, jak w przypadku większości jej rówieśniczek.

Dziewczyna przeniosła się myślą do tamtego dnia, gdy na Wieży Tokijskiej niewiarygodnym zbiegiem okoliczności spotkały się wycieczki szkolne trzech odległych szkół. Gdyby nie to, ona sama prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdołałaby spotkać się i zaprzyjaźnić z Umi i Fuu. Umi Ryuuzaki - wysoka, niebieskowłosa i niebieskooka dziewczyna o ostrym języku i ciele modelki - chodziła do elitarnej, prywatnej szkoły dla dziewcząt. Uczęszczała też na lekcje szermierki. Natomiast Fuu - spokojna i zrównoważona blondynka w okularach - była uczennicą prywatnego liceum dla osób wybitnie zdolnych i interesowała się łucznictwem. Rodzice Umi i Fuu byli ludźmi znanymi i bogatymi, Hikaru natomiast była w miarę zwykłą uczennicą. Tyle tylko, że jej rodzina prowadziła prywatną szkołę sztuk walki. Ich życie się zmieniło na zawsze. Zostały bowiem przeniesione do innego, równoległego świata, który znalazł się na krawędzi katastrofy. I to na ich barkach spoczęła odpowiedzialność za ratunek.

Wieża Tokijska od tamtego pamiętnego dnia stała się dla niej samej i jej dwóch najbliższych przyjaciółek miejscem szczególnym. Miejscem, przypominającym zarówno radość ich przyjaźni, jak i ból związany z misją, jaką im przyszło wypełnić w Cephiro. Myślały, że ich zadanie jest proste. Złocistowłosa dziewczynka, księżniczka Emeraude - Filar Cephiro, wezwała ich, bowiem została porwana przez kapłana Zagato. Ale prawda okazała się inna. Emeraude tak bardzo zakochała się w Zagato, że nie była w stanie wypełniać obowiązków Filaru i modlić się za Cephiro - co spowodowało katastrofę. Nie wezwała Magicznych Rycerzy, aby ją ocalili. Wezwała ich, aby ją zabili. Śmierć Emeraude była bowiem warunkiem pojawienia się następnego Filaru. Hikaru nigdy tak do końca nie zdołała sobie tego wybaczyć. Wiedziała, że z Umi i Fuu jest tak samo. W trakcie drugiej wizyty - dokładnie rok od pierwszej - zdołały już realnie pomóc mieszkańcom Cephiro i zażegnać groźbę inwazji przez trzy sąsiednie kraje: Chizetę, Autozam i Fahren. Udało im się nawet niedosżłych agresorów zamienić w przyjaciół. Sama Hikaru została wybrana na Filar i rozłożyła odpowiedzialność za Cephiro na barki wielu osób - co gwarantowało, że smutna historia księżniczki Emeraude nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Tragiczna legenda Magicznych Rycerzy zraniła jednak bardzo wiele serc, nie wyłączając samych mieszkańców Cephiro. Chyba właśnie dzięki temu łączyła ich wszystkich tak serdeczna przyjaźń.

Od czasu walki z Autozamem, Chizetą i Fahrenem były w Cephiro niemal co tydzień. Fuu już w czasie pierwszej wizyty zakochała się z wzajemnością w przystojnym młodszym bracie księżniczki Emeraude, Ferio. Umi dopiero w czasie drugiej wizyty zaczęła zwracać baczniejszą uwagę na młodego mistrza przywołań, Ascotta, który podczas pierwszej wizyty był niemal dzieckiem i nadspodziewanie szybko wydoroślał w czasie jej nieobecności. Sama Hikaru lubiła spędzać czas z Lantisem, młodszym bratem Zagato, oraz pielęgnowała Eagle'a, głównodowodzącego wojsk Autozamu. W końcu fakt długiej niedyspozycji Eagle'a był skutkiem ich pojedynku o pozycję Filaru - a zatem była to jej wina. To był wspaniały czas. Widok szczęścia mieszkańców Cephiro niemal zaleczył rany w ich sercach. A teraz głowę młodej obrończyni Cephiro znów wypełniły niespokojne myśli. Miała bardzo złe przeczucia. Dlatego właśnie - wbrew swoim zwyczajom - wysłała do obu koleżanek nagłego SMSa. Musiała z nimi koniecznie porozmawiać.

Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach Hikaru nie zauważyła pojawienia się na tarasie widokowym dwóch innych dziewcząt: niebieskowłosej o figurze modelki oraz blondynki w okularach. Ta niebieskowłosa uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, zamierzając widocznie wypłatać jakiś figiel swej zamyślonej koleżance, ale blondynka uprzedziła ją i dotknęła ramienia rudej. Dotknięta podskoczyła przestraszona.

- Ziemia do Hikaru! - zakomunikowała niebieskowłosa.

- Umi! Fuu! Tak się cieszę, że was widzę! - uśmiechnęła się Hikaru.

- Też się cieszymy - zapewniła niebieskowłosa Umi. - Ale mówiąc szczerze to obie martwiłyśmy się o ciebie.

- O co chodzi, Hikaru? - zapytała rzeczowo Fuu poprawiając okulary. - Chciałaś się z nami widzieć tak nagle. Co się stało?

- Nie codzień się dostaje takie SMSy w środku nocy - Umi przeczesała dłonią swoje długie, proste włosy.

Hikaru z jakiegoś powodu bardzo się zainteresowała czubkami swoich butów.

- Ja... być może się pośpieszyłam... Przepraszam...

Umi ujęła się pod boki.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że jechałam taki kawał drogi na darmo - udała oburzenie i żartobliwie pogroziła koleżance palcem. - Nic z tego, wiewiórko! Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, co cię gryzie. I nie chodzi mi o tego twojego psa.

- Hikari nigdy mnie nie gryzie! - oburzyła się "wiewiórka".

Fuu, która miała zwyczaj przypatrywania się rozmowie z boku, uznała za stosowne ponownie wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

- Umi tylko próbuje z ciebie wyciągnąć, dlaczego byłaś taka wystraszona - stwiedziła poważnie. - Ten SMS nie brzmiał dobrze. Obie dobrze wiemy, że lubisz brać wszystko na siebie, więc musiało się stać coś naprawdę poważnego.

- Ja... miałam ostatnio sny... - powiedziała z wahaniem Hikaru.

Umi poczuła, że trafia ją nagły, jasny szlag. Czy ta mała wiewiórka miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak ją - Umi - nastraszył ten nagły SMS? I wszystko z powodu jakiegoś tam snu!

- Ściągasz mnie taki kawał BO MIAŁAŚ SEN?! - jej oczy wręcz ciskały gromy. - A zadzwonić i pogadać nie mogłaś?

- ...o Cephiro... i księżniczce Emeraude... i kimś jeszcze... - dokończyła Hikaru z miną niesprawiedliwie skrzyczanego szczeniaka.

Fuu zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi. Umi nie miała jej zdaniem racji. Hikaru została wybrana ostatnim Filarem Cephiro. Formalnie wyrzekła się swej władzy, ale nadal pozostawała istotą o najsilniejszej woli w kraju, gdzie właśnie wola o wszystkim decyduje. Jej sny mogły się łatwo okazać czymś więcej, niż tylko koszmarami.

- Umi, nie denerwuj się tak - upomniała koleżankę. - Co ten ktoś robił? - zwróciła się do Hikaru. - Jak wyglądał?

- Skrzywdził cię? Albo nas? - zainteresowała się Umi, która zdołała nieco ochłonąć.

Fuu jak zwykle umiała trzeźwo spojrzeć na sprawy. Ta mała wiewiórka i tak daleko za często zamykała się w sobie ze swoimi problemami. Krzyki i wybuchy gniewu zdecydowanie nie były dobrym rozwiązaniem.

- Ja... niewiele pamiętam... - Hikaru wyglądała w tej chwili jak smutny psiak ze stulonymi pokornie uszkami. - Pamiętam słowa księżniczki Emeraude. Te, które wszystkie pamiętamy. Widziałam ją we śnie, kiedy pojawiła się przed nami otoczona złocistym blaskiem i zawołała: "Proszę, ocalcie ten świat, Cephiro! O , Legendarni Magiczni Rycerze!" A potem w tym śnie czas jakby się zatrzymuje... i patrzę księżniczce prosto w oczy... i nie mogę oderwać wzroku. Mija chwila i orientuję się, że to nie jest księżniczka Emeraude, tylko jakiś dziwny mężczyzna, którego nie znam. Jest ubrany w czerń i okryty czarnym płaszczem. I ma takie same złociste oczy jak księżniczka Emeraude. Ale jego spojrzenie jest inne. To jest tak... jakby on przebijał mnie na wylot tym spojrzeniem. Boję się go nawet teraz. A potem on mówi do mnie, że Cephiro jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Rozglądam się i widzę Cephiro takim, jakim było w czasie naszej drugiej wizyty. Zniszczona, skalista pustynia. Widzę Lantisa. Wznosi miecz. Uderza piorun i się budzę. Szczegóły czasami się zmieniają, ale ogólnie sny są mniej więcej podobne. To trwa niemal dzień w dzień od tygodnia. Więc pomyślałam, że może coś się stało w Cephiro.

- To nie wygląda dobrze - przyznała Umi. - Miałaś rację, Hikaru. Przepraszam, że krzyczałam.

Szczerze żałowała niedawnego wybuchu. Ostatecznie były przyjaciółkami, więc odległości nie powinny wiele znaczyć.

- Powinnyśmy sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje - oceniła Fuu.

"Patrzcie ją, jaka rozsądna!" - pomyślała sarkastycznie Umi. - "Już ja wiem, do kogo ty się tak śpieszysz..."

- No tak, nie masz przypadkiem randki z Ferio? - zapytała z niewinną minką.

- Tak jak i ty z Ascottem - odparowała spokojnie Fuu.

"Tu mnie ma" - przyznała szczerze w myślach Umi. - "A właśnie, żebym nie zapomniała..."

- Skoro już jesteśmy przy facetach... - ujęła się pod boki. - Jak to właściwie jest z tobą, Eagle'em i Lantisem?

- Jak to jak? - nie zrozumiała Hikaru. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Przyjaciółmi? - niebieskowłosa bystro wpatrywała się swojej niskiej koleżance w oczy. - I dlatego mówiłaś, że mogłabyś wyjść za niego za mąż? Mam rozumieć, że i za innych facetów w Cephiro chcesz wyjść? Bo zapowiadam ci, że przyjaźń przyjaźnią, ale jak coś będzie na rzeczy między tobą i Ascottem, to was oboje osobiście uduszę, ugotuję na wolnym ogniu i powieszę na najwyższej wieży zamku na postrach innym.

- Jesteś naprawdę zazdrosna o Ascotta - uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie Fuu.

Umi rzuciła jej zirytowane spojrzenie. Kto jak kto, Fuu powinna rozumieć sytuację.

- To nie jest zabawne! - upomniała przyjaciółkę.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie lubię Ascotta w TAKI sposób... - powiedziała nieśmiało Hikaru.

- Czyli Lantisa i Eagle'a lubisz "w taki sposób"? - drążyła temat Umi.

- No, lubię być z nimi i w ogóle... - Hikaru mieszała się coraz bardziej.

Fuu milczała, topiąc w swojej rudowłosej przyjaciółce spojrzenie godne samego Obi Wana Kenobiego.

- Nie o to chodzi, czy "lubisz być z nimi i w ogóle", Hikaru - odezwała się niecierpliwie Umi. - Fuu, na litość boską! Ty nie próbuj użyć Mocy, tylko mi pomóż przemówić jej do rozumu!

- Nie jestem pewna, czy to, co czujesz do Eagle'a i Lantisa, jest tym samym uczuciem, które ja czuję do Ferio, Hikaru - wtrąciła cicho Fuu. - Odnoszę wrażenie, że w tej chwili lubisz ich tak, jak siostrzyczka lubi starszych braci.

- Hikaru, naprawdę kochać można tylko jednego chłopaka - powiedziała poważnie Umi. - Mówiąc "kocham cię" im obu bez zastanowienia ranisz ich uczucia. Bo jak ktoś rozmawia z tobą o ślubie, to nie wystarczy mu bycie przyjacielem.

- A tak w ogóle, to skąd wy wiecie o mojej rozmowie z Lantisem? - zapytała Hikaru, najwidoczniej po to, by zmienić temat. - Czy to Lantis wam o niej powiedział?

- Nie, Lantis nic nie pisnął - Umi nie dała się zbić z pantałyku. - Ale ściany mają uszy. W każdym razie moim zdaniem powinnaś sobie to wszystko poukładać. Mam na myśli, że nie możesz się całować z nimi oboma na raz, tylko z jednym. Zwłaszcza, że Eagle chyba wcale się nie rwie do całowania ciebie. Ostatnio zresztą sporo czasu spędzał z Tartą z Chizety. Przynajmniej takie mnie doszły słuchy.

- Ca... łować... się? - Hikaru poczerwieniała i dotknęła dłonią swoich ust w zamyśleniu.

Umi pokręciła głową. Naiwność Hikaru była klasą sama dla siebie. Jak można mieć szesnaście lat i nie mieć pojęcia o pocałunkach? Ascott był taki sam, ale przecież dorósł raptem parę miesięcy temu. I to specjalnie dla niej. Możliwość zmiany wyglądu siłą woli była zresztą jedną z wielu osobliwości Cephiro.

- Moim zdaniem z Eagle'a i Tarty byłaby doskonała para - klasnęła w ręce Fuu. - Ona energiczna, on spokojny i sprowadzający ją na ziemię.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie była wcale pewna, czy Umi wybrała właściwy sposób na uświadomienie Hikaru. Obawiała się, że nadmiar krytyki może w tym przypadku bardziej zaszkodzić nić pomóc.

- Rozmawia dużo z Tartą, bo Chizeta pomaga oczyścić atmosferę na Autozamie - powiedziała smutno Hikaru.

- Ejże, czyżbyś była zazdrosna? - czujna Umi jak zwykle była na posterunku.

- No coś ty! - Hikaru zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Zresztą Tarta od samego początku nie bardzo lubiła Eagle'a. Cieszę się, że udało im się dogadać ze sobą.

Fuu uśmiechnęła się lekko. Było do przewidzenia, że uczucia Hikaru okażą się bardziej poplątane, niż to się na pozór wydawało. Niemniej może ta cała rozmowa miała jednak jakiś sens.

- Ta dziewczyna momentami po prostu nie wie, co mówi... - Umi pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

Fuu natomiast doszła do wniosku, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Niech Hikaru przemyśli to, co już jej powiedziały.

- Przepraszam, że się wtrącę - odezwała się poważnie - ale w takim tempie to nie tylko nie zdążymy na śniadanie w Cephiro, ale i kolację przegapimy.

- No właśnie! - Hikaru skwapliwie wykorzystała okazję, by uciec spod gradu pytań Umi i z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem złapała swoje najlepsze przyjaciółki za ręce.

- Na teraz ci odpuszczę - mruknęła Umi - ale jak jeszcze raz walniesz w rozmowie z Lantisem albo Eagle'em takie głupstwo, to tak cię skrzyczę, że aż ludzie z Cephiro się będą dziwili, czemu tak grzmi. Myśl, co mówisz, dziewczyno! Daję słowo, jak Mokona zniknął, to ty zajęłaś jego miejsce. Chwili spokoju człowiek nie ma.

W oczywisty sposób zapominała, że tylko ona sama miała z Mokoną kłopoty. A to mogło oznaczać, że wina nie leży po stronie Mokony.

- Spokojnie, Umi, pomyśl o Ascotcie - poradziła Fuu.

Umi spojrzała na koleżankę spode łba, ale nic nie powiedziała. Dziewczyny zamknęły oczy i skoncentrowały się. Podłoga wymknęła im się spod nóg. Znajome uczucie zawieszenia w powietrzu. Ale już po chwili poczuły pod sobą kamienną posadzkę holu w Zamku Cephiro.

* * *

Powitał ich głos guru Clefa. Był on ubrany w biały strój o wyglądzie zdradzającym wysoką pozycję.

- Witajcie w Cephiro! - powiedział.

Obok niego stali Ferio i Ascott. Pierwszy z nich był ubrany na biało w sposób nieco podobny do stroju Clefa. Drugi nosił biało-zieloną szatę mistrza przywołań oraz charakterystyczny czepek. W głębi opierał się o ścianę Lantis w czarnej zbroi z szerokimi naramiennikami. Był on jedynym w tym kraju Cailem, czyli magicznym szermierzem. Eagle'a, Rafagi i Caldiny nie było. Dziewczęta jeszcze się nie zdążyły zorientować w sytuacji, gdy odezwał się jeszcze inny głos. Głos, który wstrząsnął Hikaru. Cichy, ale wyraźnie słyszalny głos z jej snów.

- Miło mi was poznać, Legendarni Magiczni Rycerze!

Na skraju platformy, tuż nad niezmierzoną przepaścią stał wysoki, brązowowłosy młodzieniec o ciemnoniebieskich oczach i w czarnym stroju. Jego ubranie nie było pancerzem wojownika, jak strój Lantisa, lecz nieznajomy nie wyglądał jednocześnie na kogoś, kogo można pokonać mieczem. Hikaru zadrżała na jego widok i cofnęła się o krok. Umi i Fuu odruchowo ją zasłoniły.

- Hikaru? - Lantis w jednej chwili był przy niej.

- K-kim... jesteś? - wykrztusiła Hikaru patrząc na tajemniczą postać.

- Przyjacielem - powiedział sucho nieznajomy.

Nagle jego oczy zajaśniały krwistoczerwonym blaskiem, po czym cofnąwszy się o krok spadł w otchłań. Dziewczęta podbiegły tam, ale po nieznajomym nie było już ani śladu - zupełnie, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Musicie wybaczyć Claiho - powiedział Clef. - Wiele mu zawdzięczamy, ale bywa niezbyt rozmowny. Chodźmy do sali tronowej. Mam wam wiele do opowiedzenia.

Atmosfera była ponura. Przez całą drogę nikt się nie odezwał. Na miejscu czekali na nich Pressea, Caldina i Rafaga. Szaty Pressei były lekkie i zwiewne, zupełnie nie nadające się do walki. I nic dziwnego, zbrojmistrzyni nie miewała raczej potrzeby walczyć. Caldina była ubrana w swoją firmową białoróżową szatę iluzjonistki. Strój ten doskonale podkreślał bujne kształty, których kobieta bynajmniej nie krępowała się eksponować. Stojący obok niej Rafaga wyglądał przez to w swoim ciemnym pancerzu szermierza nawet bardziej męsko niż zazwyczaj. Lantis i tym razem stanął tuż obok Hikaru. Ascott i Ferio poszli w jego ślady, zajmując miejsca obok Umi i Fuu. Kilka chwil zajęły powitania. Potem przyszła pora na poważniejsze tematy.

- Miałam... sen... - zaczęła nerwowo Hikaru.

Nie czuła się dobrze na myśl o ponownym opowiedzeniu swoich koszmarów.

- Wiemy już, Hikaru, nie musisz nic mówić - uspokoił ją guru Clef. - To Claiho dał wam znać, byście się pośpieszyły. Cephiro ma kłopoty. Nie mamy nikogo poza wami, do kogo moglibyśmy się zwrócić. Eagle, Tarta, Tatra i Aska już są w drodze. Ale to wy jesteście najsilniejszymi wojowniczkami w Cephiro.

- Nie było nas tylko tydzień! - zdenerwowała się Umi. - Co się mogło stać w tydzień!

- W tydzień całkiem dużo może się stać - zmitygowała ją Fuu.

Ferio nieznacznie objął Fuu, czego dziewczyna mu nie broniła.

- Cephiro zostało zaatakowane przez potwory - powiedział poważnie. - Nikt w Cephiro nic o nich nie wie. Nikt, poza Claiho. To on nam uświadomił zagrożenie. Niestety to nie jest wróg tak oczywisty, jak normalne potwory.

- Co masz na myśli, Ferio? - zapytała zaniepokojona Hikaru.

- Normalne potwory pojawiają się i atakują - odezwał się Rafaga. - Ale te stwory są inne. Szukają słabości w ludzkich sercach i zamieniają ludzi w narzędzia. Często zasłaniają się swoimi ofiarami jak tarczą i udają kogoś innego, niż są. Są wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem. Claiho nazywa je shinma. Nie powinno ich tu być. Eagle, Tarta i Tatra już wyruszyli z Autozamu, będą tu jutro lub pojutrze. Aska ma bardzo dużo pracy w Fahren, ale zapowiada, że będzie tu tak szybko, jak tylko zdoła.

Twarz Lantisa była nieprzenikniona. Hikaru jednak odniosła wrażenie, że górujący nad nią magiczny szermierz ma złe przeczucia. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła nagłą ochotę, by się do niego przytulić, ale na myśl o obserwujących ją znajomych zawstydziła się i zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Chyba właśnie takie zachowanie miała na myśli Fuu. Hikaru była najmłodszą z trojga rodzeństwa. Bycie rozpieszczaną przez ludzi sobie bliskich było dla niej czymś naturalnym. Dlatego nie potrafiła za bardzo zrozumieć, co niewłaściwego Fuu mogła widzieć w tym, jak traktowała Eagle'a i Lantisa. Z drugiej strony Fuu musiała mieć swoje powody.

Hikaru dała spokój rozmyślaniom i postarała się skupić na rozmowie.

- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że to nie jest normalna wojna - mówił guru Clef. - To coś, co Claiho nazwał crossoverem. Zderzenie światów. Coś takiego zdarza się niezmiernie rzadko, gdy kompletnie osobne wszechświaty zaczynają łączyć się w jedno. Wystarczy pozbyć się wszystkich shinma, a czas i przestrzeń powrócą na swoje miejsce. Zła wiadomość jest taka, że crossovery bywają zaraźliwe. Claiho mówi, że nie wiadomo, czy shinma nie są tylko początkiem lawiny. Krótko mówiąc: jest źle. Nie wiemy dokładnie, o co tu chodzi. Claiho zapewne nie omieszka wam wszystkiego wyjaśnić w swoim czasie.

Umi prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, jakby samo imię nieznajomego budziło jej gniew. Lantis posłał jej ponure spojrzenie. Najwidoczniej ten typek nie tylko jej się nie podobał.

- Claiho wspominał, coś o innym crossoverze, który wydarzył się jakiś czas temu - uzupełniła Caldina. - Mówił, że tam początkowe objawy były podobne i omal nie skończyło się zniszczeniem dwóch wszechświatów. Tym razem najwidoczniej to Cephiro jest na celowniku. Ale Claiho mówi, że jeśli Cephiro zostanie opanowane, sąsiednie światy, w tym wasz, również zostaną zniszczone. Cephiro ma zdaniem Claiho największe szanse obrony, ale też jednocześnie jego opanowanie daje największe korzyści. Przecież silna wola jest potęgą w Cephiro.

Umi nie skomentowała, ale łatwo było wyczytać z jej twarzy, że spodziewa się najgorszego. Fuu z kolei spojrzała na Ferio. Książę Cephiro uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, jakby chciał jej dać do zrozumienia, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi.

- Guru Clefie! - powiedziała zdecydowanie Hikaru. - Nasze zbroje!

Fuu i Umi skinęły głowami i oddaliły się o krok od swych partnerów. Od czasu walki z Autozamem, Cizetą i Fahrenem były w Cephiro niemal co tydzień. Wszyscy ich tutejsi przyjaciele wiedzieli, że Magiczni Rycerze nigdy nie cofną się przed walką w obronie Cephiro.

- Nie ukrywam, że właśnie na to miałem nadzieję - rozchmurzył się guru Clef i uniósł laskę. - ACCEPT! MAGICZNY DAR!

Ogień, woda i wiatr pod wpływem czaru Clefa zamieniły się w lśniące zbroje trójki Magicznych Rycerzy. Na pozór te pancerze nie umywały się do potężnych napierśników Lantisa i Rafagi, a jednak kryła się w nich niezwykła moc. Stój Hikaru był czerwony, Umi była ubrana na niebiesko, Fuu zaś na zielono. Ledwie zgasł blask zaklęcia, a już Pressea rzuciła swoje, przywołując trzy ostrza z Escudo. Hikaru trzymała w dłoni jednoręczny miecz z czerwonego metalu, zdobiony w ogniste motywy. Miecz Umi był wąski i ostry, jakby stworzony do pchnięć, zaś jego niebieską rękojeść ozdabiał wizerunek smoka. Fuu trzymała w dłoni potężny, zielony miecz dwuręczny, który mierzył ponad półtora metra! Mimo to dziewczyna dzierżyła śmiercionośne ostrze bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Magiczni Rycerze z radością przejrzeli się w lśniących ostrzach, witając w duchu swoje Boskie Maszyny. Po chwili miecze zajaśniały i zniknęły.

- Jedno pytanie - powiedziała Umi wzorem swoich koleżanek odsyłając swoją broń do ornamentu na rękawiczce. - Co to za typek, ten Claiho?

Obecni popatrzyli po sobie, jakby nie byli pewni, co odpowiedzieć.

- Niewiele o nim wiemy - przyznał Ferio. - Ale jak dotąd on najlepiej sobie radzi w walce z shinma.

- Jedno wiem na pewno - odezwał się ponuro Lantis. - To potężny wojownik i bezlitosny morderca.

magiczny szermierz nigdy nie bawił się w dyplomację, ale to było ostre stwierdzenie nawet jak na niego.

- Lantis walczył z Claiho zaraz po tym jak zjawił się on w Cephiro - wyjaśnił Rafaga na widok zdumionych spojrzeń trzech przyjaciółek. - Claiho błyskawicznie posłał go na kolana.

- Gdyby nie Ferio i Rafaga, zostałbym posłany nie na kolana, tylko do trumny - skrzywił się Lantis.

Umi i Fuu zakryły usta rękami w szoku. Ich mała koleżanka spojrzała w górę i zatopiła niespokojne spojrzenie w oczach przewyższającego ją niemal dwukrotnie wzrostem magicznego szermierza.

- Byłeś ciężko ranny, Lantis? - zapytała, ale mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

Mimo to rudowłosa dziewczyna nie przestała go obserwować, jakby spodziewała się przeniknąć jego myśli.

- Kiedy się walczy z Claiho, są tylko dwie możliwości - powiedział z westchnieniem guru Clef. - Albo odchodzisz cały, albo pozostajesz martwy. To nie jego wina, po prostu taka jest jego natura. Lantis zmusił go do pojedynku. I dowiedział się, czemu Claiho nie chciał z nim walczyć. To moja wina, powinienem był lepiej pilnować Lantisa.

- Uprzedziłem tylko zamiary Rafagi - zimno stwierdził ciemnowłosy Cail.

- I chyba dobrze - wtrącił się Ferio. - Wytrzymałeś wystarczająco długo, byśmy przywrócili Claiho do rzeczywistości. Rafaga musiał przy tym przyznać, że zginąłby na miejscu. Claiho jest dla nas za szybki.

- Ferio ma rację - potwierdził niechętnie Rafaga. - Ten... wojownik... jest poza naszym zasięgiem.

Caldina przytuliła się do jego ramienia, jakby chciała mu w ten sposób dodać otuchy.

- Ale nie chciał walczyć, więc nie może być zły - upomniała wojownika delikatnie Hikaru.

- A ona znowu swoje... - przewróciła oczami Umi. - Ja usilnie sugeruję pójść do swoich komnat i odpocząć. Coś mi mówi, że kiedy ten CLAIHO wróci do zamku, to czeka nas niezły bałagan.

Na twarzy Ferio wykwitł łobuzerski uśmiech. Taki sam, jak w czasach, kiedy był jeszcze zwykłym wędrownym nicponiem. Fuu zarumieniła się lekko na myśl, że ten uśmiech może oznaczać coś więcej niż dobry humor księcia Cephiro.

- Właśnie sam miałem zasugerować odpoczynek - kiwnął głową guru Clef. - Za godzinę lub dwie będzie śniadanie. Do tego czasu Claiho powinien się pojawić.

Magiczni Rycerze odeszli do swoich kwater w towarzystwie osób bliskich ich sercom. Caldina i Rafaga także się oddalili. Mistrz magów Cephiro ze stojącą tuż obok niego Presseą pozostali sami w obszernej sali.

* * *

Fuu przez całą drogę do swojej komnaty nic nie powiedziała. Przez jej głowę przemykało wiele myśli. Musiała przemyśleć tak wiele spraw. Ferio obserwował ją w ciszy, idąc obok. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Kiedy jednak Fuu podeszła do okna i wpatrzyła się smutno w krajobraz Cephiro, podszedł do niej i objął ją.

- Drżysz - powiedział. - To musi być dla ciebie okropne. Przeżyłaś tyle strasznych chwil w tym kraju, a teraz wracasz i okazuje się, że czeka cię ich jeszcze więcej. Musisz naprawdę niechętnie wracać do Cephiro.

- Tak by mogło być, gdyby nie ty, Ferio - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna i obróciwszy się objęła go, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. - Ty i wszyscy pozostali wspaniali ludzie, których tu poznałam. Ale nawet gdybym nie poznała ich wszystkich, ty jeden byś mi wystarczył. Po prostu smutno mi, że po tym wszystkim, co widzę w moim świecie, po tych kłamstwach, wojnach, morderstwach i zdradach przybywam do Cephiro i nawet tutaj nie mogę od tego odpocząć.

- Hej - powiedział Ferio muskając dłonią jej policzek. - Nie myśl już o tym. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Całym sercem chciała wierzyć w jego słowa. Czy naprawdę pragnęła tak wiele? Chciała po prostu być szczęśliwa z mężczyzną, który był drogi jej sercu. Tak jak mówiła kiedyś Hikaru, to nie było jakieś wielkie życzenie. A przecież w czasie drugiej wizyty serce niemal stanęło jej w piersi na wspomnienie tego, co zrobiła jego rodzonej siostrze. Legenda legendą, ale fakty były takie, jakie były. Zabiła ją. Zamordowała Filar Cephiro własnymi rękoma. Ale on ani przez chwilę nie miał jej tego za złe. Naprawdę ją kochał. I ona jego też. Dzięki niemu mogła się uspokoić, ochłonąć i być wreszcie sobą. Nie musiała się o nic starać, ani niczego udowadniać. Przyjmował ją taką, jaka była - bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. To było wspaniałe uczucie.

- Pocałuj mnie, Ferio - poprosiła.

Spełnił jej prośbę. Na ten jeden moment przestał istnieć świat i wszyscy ukryci wrogowie. Byli tylko oni dwoje, kochali się i tylko to się liczyło. Bo w Cephiro siła serca jest wszystkim.

* * *

Umi kątem oka spoglądała na zmieszanego Ascotta idącego obok niej korytarzem. Z jednej strony chciałaby, aby choć raz postąpił stanowczo, z drugiej był słodki, kiedy tak się wahał, co by tu powiedzieć. Był od niej znacznie wyższy, a jednak nie miał w sobie nic z macho, którymi dziewczyna od zawsze serdecznie pogardzała. Doszli niemal do jej komnaty.

- Co myślisz o tym wszystkim, Ascott? - zagadnęła, aby dać mu pretekst do nawiązania rozmowy.

- Myślę, że czeka nas trudna walka - powiedział ponuro jej towarzysz. - Gdyby można było walczyć nie wplątując was w to, ja pierwszy byłbym za tym. Ale Claiho mówił, że jeśli was tu nie będzie, to nie mamy najmniejszych szans.

Poczuła lekkie zniecierpliwienie. Znowu to samo! Chyba dała mu już do tej pory wystarczająco dużo okazji. Nie mogła przecież czekać w nieskończoność.

- Nie chciałeś się ze mną widzieć, Ascott? - zapytała przekornie.

Nie chciała go peszyć, ale jeśli cokolwiek ma się zmienić, to będzie musiała nim pokierować. Nie mogła być jednak zbyt nachalna.

Młody Palu - czyli mistrz przywołań - zmieszał się.

- Nie, to nie to... Ja po prostu...

Umi otworzyła szeroko drzwi swojej komnaty.

- Oj, no przecież żartuję - zaśmiała się. - Doskonale wiem, dlaczego nie chciałeś nas w to mieszać. Próbowałeś mnie chronić, mam rację? Wejdź - dodała, wykonując gest "czuj się jak u siebie w domu".

Ascott poczerwieniał jak burak i zrobił krok wstecz, ale Umi złapała go za rękę i siłą wciągnęła do pokoju. Cała ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę trwała jej zdaniem i tak za długo.

- Właźże już do środka, głuptasie! - zawołała ze śmiechem zatrzaskując za nim drzwi. - Myślisz, że po to pozwoliłam ci się odprowadzić, żebyś mi uciekł spod samych drzwi?

Ascott nie miał na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Postąpił parę niepewnych kroków i usiadł na samym skrawku łóżka. Umi zdjęła lewą rękawiczkę, przy czym zniknął jej pancerz Magicznego Rycerza, i rzuciła ją na stolik stojący pod ścianą. Rzuciła Ascottowi uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. Gdyby ktoś myślał, że Ascott nie może być czerwieńszy, teraz by poznał swój błąd. Umi najwidoczniej rozbawiło to jeszcze bardziej. Ze śmiechem popchnęła chłopaka na łóżko, przygniatając go własnym ciałem, po czym czułym ruchem zdjęła mu z głowy jego firmową czapkę.

- Ależ... Umi... - Ascott zmieszany odwrócił wzrok od jej biustu rysującego się pod bluzką.

Umi była piękną dziewczyną o niemal idealnej figurze i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Potrafiła wykorzystać swą urodę. Miała go już w swoich sidłach i była tego świadoma. Nie był w stanie jej się sprzeciwić, nawet gdyby chciał. Tym razem nie uda mu się zostawić jej samej. Ostatecznie chodzili ze sobą od roku, coś jej się więc chyba od niego należało.

- Co się stało, nie podobam ci się? - zaśmiała się przekornie.

- Podobasz mi się aż za bardzo - mruknął zawstydzony chłopiec.

- A co to znaczy "aż za bardzo"? - zapytała, nachylając się nad nim tak nisko, że czuł na twarzy jej oddech.

Ascott tylko przełknął ślinę. Umi nachyliła się.

- Tak bardzo, że co chciałbyś zrobić? - szepnęła mu do ucha.

Policzki chłopca, które przed chwilą nieco straciły rumieniec, teraz ponownie zapłonęły czerwienią.

- No dalej, powiedz mi - ponagliła, drażniąc go bliskością swojej twarzy. - Głuptasku, przecież od dawna chcesz mnie pocałować. Myślisz, że ja tego nie chcę? Spotykamy się już od jakiegoś czasu, więc to naturalne.

To go ośmieliło i odważył się dotknąć dłonią jej ramienia. Potem, bardzo powoli, objął ją w talii. Umi zmrużyła oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem jego dłoni. Nareszcie! Spojrzała na niego.

- Śmiało, przytul mnie - uśmiechnęła się, kiedy spełnił jej prośbę. - Nie jestem ze szkła. O tak.

A potem, zanim miał czas cokolwiek zrobić, nachyliła się i pocałowała go w usta. Ascott był zaskoczony, ale już po chwili przestał o tym myśleć i przytulił ją mocniej do siebie. Umi nie tylko nie protestowała, ale przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Żadne z nich nie potrafiłoby powiedzieć, jak długo trwał ten pocałunek, ale z całą pewnością nie był jedyny, ani nawet nie najdłuższy.

* * *

Krocząca korytarzem para prezentowała się co najmniej osobliwie. Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna w czarnym napierśniku, przy nim zaś malutka, rudowłosa dziewczyna w czerwonej zbroi Magicznego Rycerza, która głową sięgała swojemu towarzyszowi nieco powyżej pasa.

Hikaru nie przyznałaby się do tego przed nikim, ale słowa Umi na temat Eagle'a i Lantisa zapadły jej głęboko w pamięć. Nie chciała zranić żadnego z nich.

- Lantis... - zaczęła niepewnie.

- Hmm? - spojrzał na nią z wysokości swoich dwóch metrów.

- Pamiętasz ten dzień... kiedy... - Hikaru patrzyła w podłogę - kiedy rozmawialiśmy o małżeństwie? I powiedziałam, że chciałabym być z tobą i Eagle'em...

Lantis nie odpowiedział, tylko przyglądał jej się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ja... przepraszam cię... - wyjąkała. - Chyba nie powinnam tak mówić. Bo Umi uświadomiła mi, że przecież można ożenić się tylko z jedną osobą, więc to było... głupie...

- Rozumiem, dlaczego to powiedziałaś - powiedział Lantis tak spokojnie, że każdy, wyjąwszy nieobecnego Eagle'a, mógłby dać się zwieść. - Nie czujesz nic szczególnego do żadnego z nas.

- Nie, to nie do końca tak - zaprzeczyła żywiołowo Hikaru. - Ja po prostu jak zwykle nie zastanawiałam się, o czym mówię. Umi ma chyba rację, jestem bardzo dziecinna. Może to dlatego, że przez całe życie najwięcej czasu spędzałam z moimi braćmi. Fuu mówi, że jej zdaniem was obu też traktuję jak starszych braci.

- Nie martw się tym, Hikaru - uspokoił ją Lantis. - Wszystko się ułoży.

Jej słowa rozproszyły wiele jego obaw. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby zaczynała sobie to wszystko porządkować w głowie. A jeśli tak było, to może nie będzie musiał czekać tak długo, jak z początku myślał.

- A przy okazji, co jest między Eagle'em i Tartą? - zapytała dziewczyna ciekawie. - Umi i Fuu mówią, że ostatnio spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. I jak tak pomyślę, to faktycznie Eagle wyganiał nas na spacer i nie wiadomo, co w tym czasie porabiał. Nic mi nigdy nie wspominał o Tarcie i nim.

- Nie chciał cię martwić - powiedział Lantis. - Obawiał się, że możesz być o Tartę troszkę zazdrosna.

- No co on, przecież to wspaniale, że się z Tartą dogadują! - ucieszyła się Hikaru.

Jej śmiech był jak promień słońca w pochmurny dzień. Zadziwiające, jak jedna osoba potrafi odegnać troski drugiej.

- Eagle robi co może, żebyśmy spędzali ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu - Lantis zaśmiał się lekko, zupełnie jakby nie był Lantisem. - Szczerze mówiąc to było mi z tym trochę nieswojo. Nie chciałem, żeby się dla mnie poświęcał. Dopiero kiedy zobaczyłem go razem z Tartą, zrozumiałem.

- Cóż, to teraz na serio będziesz skazany na mnie - Hikaru zaśmiała się z rozbawieniem. - Umi i Fuu będą stawać na uszach, żeby tylko wmówić w nas, jacy to jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi.

Lantis spojrzał na nią i uniósł brwi, jakby chciał zapytać: "a nie jesteśmy?", ale Hikaru wcale nie zauważyła tego spojrzenia. Swoim zwyczajem lekko biegła przed mężczyzną, zasypując go co i rusz nowymi spostrzeżeniami odnośnie widzianego przez okna pałacu kolorowego krajobrazu Cephiro. Lantis ze swej strony poinformował ją o tym, że mała, upierdliwa wróżka Primera definitywnie wyprowadziła się z zamku. Przypuszczał, że wpadł jej w oko ktoś jej rozmiarów. Nie protestował, kiedy Hikaru zarzuciła go pytaniami. Był najwidoczniej rad, że dziewczyna czuje się z nim tak swobodnie. Z początku było między nimi wiele nieporozumień. Trzeba było wiele czasu i rozmów, by Hikaru przestała wracać myślą do fatalnej walki z jego starszym bratem, Zagato. Zresztą na ile Lantis mógł to ocenić, Eagle stawał wręcz na uszach, by Hikaru przestała być w obecności Lantisa taka spięta. A dla kogoś, kto - jak Eagle - walkę o pozycję Filaru przypłacił ładnymi kilkoma miesiącami śpiączki, stawanie na uszach było sprawą nawet znacznie trudniejszą niż normalnie. Na szczęście w miarę szybko zdołał wydobrzeć.

- Hikaru - odezwał się w końcu Lantis. - Miałaś odpocząć przed śniadaniem.

- Ano tak... - uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco mała "wiewiórka". - Odprowadzisz mnie do pokoju?

Czy ją odprowadzi? Mógłby nawet zanieść ją tam siedzącą na jego ramieniu, gdyby sobie tego zażyczyła.

- Chodźmy - rzucił krótko, skręcając w odpowiedni korytarz.

* * *

Problemem dziwaków jest to, że jak taki zachowa się choć odrobinę normalnie, jego otoczenie natychmiast to zauważa. Claiho, wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie zjawił się na śniadaniu, ale mało kto poświęcił temu więcej niż jedną myśl. Sensacją natomiast stała się zmiana w zachowaniu Umi i Ascotta, która była oczywista dla wszystkich od pierwszego spojrzenia. Natychmiast też rozpoczęły swój haniebny żywot najrozmaitsze posądzenia, teorie i hipotezy. Niemniej rozmawiano szeptem i dyskretnie.

- Hikaru, wiesz może, co się stało między Umi i Ascottem? - zapytała cicho Caldina.

Hikaru zaprzeczyła energicznie.

- Myślę, że to ich prywatna sprawa - uspokajała Fuu. - Zresztą skąd my dwie mamy wiedzieć? Byli sami w pokoju.

- Znacie Umi najlepiej - nie dawała za wygraną Caldina.

- Ascott siedzi znacznie bliżej Umi niż zazwyczaj - zauważyła w zamyśleniu siedząca niedaleko Pressea.

- Pressea, chyba nie myślisz, że oni... - Caldina zasłoniła usta ręką, by nie powiedzieć za dużo.

- Ze oni co? - nie zrozumiała Hikaru.

Caldina spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. Pressea uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Nasza kochana, mała siostrzyczka oczywiście o niczym nie wie - zaśmiała się Fuu. - Nic dziwnego, że tak traktujesz Lantisa i Eagle'a.

- Fuu, chyba nie myślisz, że posunęliby się aż tak daleko? - dopytywała się Caldina. - Nie dalej jak tydzień temu sama słyszałam, jak Umi narzekała, że Ascott boi się jej dotyku jak ognia.

- Ogień ma to do siebie, że szybko strzela w górę kiedy pokona przeszkody - zauważyła Fuu. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby zaszli aż tak daleko. Chociaż jak znam Umi, to cokolwiek się między nimi stało, stało się z jej inicjatywy.

Hikaru wodziła oczyma od Fuu do Caldiny i spowrotem, jakby oczekując na wyjaśnienia. Umi natomiast nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zauważyła cichej rozmowy Pressei, Caldiny i Fuu.

- No tak, pomyśleć, że to chłopcy podobno są zboczeni - powiedziała. - Pocałowaliśmy się, to wszystko.

- Umi! - siedzący kilka krzeseł od niej Ascott zrobił się cały czerwony i zapewne schowałby się pod krzesłem, gdyby nadal był tak niski jak niegdyś.

- Mówiłam, że to nic wielkiego - wzruszyła ramionami Fuu, której siedzący po przeciwnej stronie stołu Ferio posłał w tej chwili znaczący uśmiech.

Hikaru spojrzała na Umi i Ascotta, potem na Fuu i Ferio i otworzyła usta, żeby o coś zapytać. Ale nagle speszyła się i pochyliła głowę nisko nad talerzem. Umi i Fuu spojrzały po sobie i wybuchnęły śmiechem.

Posiłek miał się ku końcowi, kiedy guru Clef wstał gwałtownie. Na jego twarzy odbiło się zaskoczenie. Lantis, Rafaga i Ferio natychmiast zerwali się z miejsc.

- Co się stało, guru Clefie? - zapytał ostro magiczny szermierz.

- Ostrzeżenie od Claiho! - powiedział Clef. - Wróg w zamku! Jest w części mieszkalnej!

Wojownicy natychmiast wybiegli, za nimi pośpieszyli Ascott i Caldina, a w chwilę potem Magiczni Rycerze.

- Nie do wiary! - wykrztusiła totalnie zaskoczona Pressea. - Jak tu się dostał bez twojej wiedzy, guru Clefie?

Ale mały mistrz magów Cephiro nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

* * *

Kiedy Magiczni Rycerze oraz ich przyjaciele dotarli na miejsce walki, zastali tylko Claiho wpatrującego się surowo w małą, jasnowłosą dziewczynkę o niebieskich oczach. Oczy mężczyzny płonęły szkarłatnym ogniem.

- Poznaję ją - powiedział Rafaga. - Dwa dni temu jej rodzinną wioskę zniszczył potwór. Kiedy tam przybyłem, znalazłem tylko ją. Nie udało mi się wytropić bestii. Pożar strawił wioskę i nie mogłem jej zostawić.

- Panie Claiho, gdzie jest wróg? - zapytała na wszelki wypadek Fuu.

Zapytany tylko skinął głową w stronę dziewczynki. Rafaga powoli, groźnie wyciągnął z pochwy swój miecz. Lantis i Ferio poszli w jego ślady. Dziecko cofnęło się, najwyraźniej przerażone.

- Ale to tylko dziewczynka! - zawołała Hikaru.

Umi nie była tego taka pewna. Fuu spojrzała na Ferio i w jego oczach dostrzegła zdecydowanie. Przywołała swoją broń. Umi uniosła ze zdumieniem brwi, ale poszła w ślady Fuu.

- Panienko, ratuj mnie! - zawołała mała, wyciągając ręce do Hikaru.

Reakcja Claiho była co najmniej szokująca.

- FIREBALL!

Hikaru rzuciła się na pomoc dziewczynce, wydobywając z rękawiczki swój miecz. Ale nie miała najmniejszej szansy zdążyć. Areną wstrząsnął potężny wybuch. Ku osłupieniu towarzystwa pomiędzy płomieniami stała nietknięta dziewczynka. Hikaru stanęła jak wryta, nie wiedząc, co myśleć o tej całej sytuacji. Umi zmarszczyła brwi i stanęła w pozycji bojowej. Fuu natomiast nie wydawała się nadmiernie zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw.

- To było naprawdę inteligentne z twojej strony - rzucił ironicznie Claiho w stronę swojej ofiary. - Udało ci się opętać tą dziewczynkę i dostać się do zamku tuż pod nosem tak potężnego maga jak guru Clef. A potem jak idiotka zasłoniłaś się ognistą tarczą przed fireballem, zupełnie obnażając swoje nadnaturalne moce. I to pomimo, że normalny ogień cię nie zabija. Doprawdy, fuszerka godna podziwu.

Dziewczynka rozpłakała się. Ascott i Caldina stali nieco z tyłu. Hikaru nadal trzymała w dłoni miecz, ale nie wiedziała już, co robić. Umi i Fuu obserwowały domniemaną dziewczynkę.

Płonące krwistym szkarłatem oczy Claiho nagle zamigotały, przygasły, po czym zajaśniały złocistym blaskiem.

- Ucieczka jest bezcelowa - powiedział twardo mężczyzna. - Kamuflaż jest bezcelowy. Opór jest bezcelowy. Ja jestem Beast Hunter Claiho. I jestem Kanshisha.

Płacz dziewczynki urwał się jak nożem uciął. Jej oczy błysnęły niczym dwie pomarańczowe latarnie.

- Kanshisha! - powiedziało rzekome dziecko nienaturalnie rezonującym głosem. - Strażnik, który odsyła nas w ciemność! Morderca! Wszyscy Kanshisha muszą zginąć!

Claiho i shinma długą chwilę obserwowali się uważnie, przygotowując się do starcia.

- Jej wioskę zniszczył jakiś potwór, zapewne inny shinma - rzucił Rafaga. - Zakładałem, że w wyniku walki ktoś zaprószył ogień, ale nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego wszystko spłonęło tak doszczętnie. Ani śladu metalu czy ceramiki, nic. Potwór nie wszystkich zabił. Może nawet nikogo nie zabił. Spaliła wioskę. To jedyne wyjaśnienie.

- Ona jest ogniem, a niszczenie jest przeznaczeniem ognia - powiedział Claiho. - Ogniści shinma często tacy są.

Shinma nagle stanęła w płomieniach i rzuciła w stronę napastników ścianę ognia. Lantis natychmiast rzucił magiczną tarczę, ale ogień przedarł się przez nią. Magiczny szermierz ledwie miał dość czasu, by zrobić unik. Stojąca za nim Hikaru odruchowo zasłoniła się mieczem, ale w tej samej chwili Fuu rzuciła swoje zaklęcie.

- WIATR OBRONNY!

Ognisty atak zatrzymał się na jej magicznej tarczy. Rafaga natychmiast ciął mieczem, posyłając w przeciwniczkę własny pocisk. I nie był jedynym, który zaatakował.

- SUNDACE! WEZWANIE BŁYSKAWIC! - krzyknął Lantis, wznosząc swój magiczny miecz.

Broń magicznego szarmierza błysnęła. W jaskrawą klingę uderzyła błyskawica, którą w chwilę później Cail posłał w przeciwniczkę.

- ASKIS! UDERZENIE GROMU! - dołączył do ofensywy Ascott.

Ale shinma zasłoniła się ognistą ścianą, na której zatrzymały się pioruny. Umi natychmiast dostrzegła swoją szansę.

- WODNY SMOK!

Strumień wodny w kształcie smoka uderzył w ognistą ścianę, osłabiając ją. Jednak zaklęcie nie zdołało się przebić. Atak Umi stał się jednak sygnałem. Hikaru podbiegła do przodu, uniosła swoje płonące jaskrawo ostrze i machnęła nim poziomo. Fala oślepiającej energii rozniosła na strzępy ognistą barierę, rzucając shinmą o ścianę.

- Demonie... - rzucił krótko Claiho, a pomiędzy jego dłońmi błysnął błękitny płomień. - PRECZ!

Dziewczynka błyskawicznym unikiem zdołała ocalić się od trafienia pociskiem. Był tam jednak Ferio, który ładnym cięciem zza głowy rozrąbał przeciwniczkę pół. Szczątki błysnęły szkarłatnym płomieniem, zmuszając Ferio do odskoku. Po chwili dwa fragmenty połączyły się w całość. Ferio - przeczuwając kłopoty - wycofał się na z góry upatrzone pozycje. Shinma natychmiast rzuciła w niego ogniem, ale i tym razem Fuu była na posterunku.

- WIATR OBRONNY!

Ognisty pocisk rozbił się o ścianę zielonego wiatru.

Ku zaskoczeniu niemal wszystkich tuż przed shinmą jak spod ziemi wyrosła niewielka postać Hikaru. Przeciwniczka rzuciła w nią ognisty pocisk, który jednak Hikaru odbiła falą białej energii. Rudowłosa wojowniczka obróciła się, korzystając z energii dopiero co zadanego cięcia, po czym wymierzyła w shinmę lewą dłoń w rękawiczce ozdobionej dużym, czerwonym kamieniem.

- PŁOMIENNA STRZAŁA!

Rękawiczka błysnęła czerwonym światłem. Ogniste pociski wystrzeliły w stronę shinmy. Atak z odległości niewiele ponad pięciu metrów musiał trafić i trafił, rzucając przeciwniczkę na ścianę. Hikaru dobiegła do shinmy, wbijając jej swoje płonące białą energią ostrze w brzuch.

Pozostali mogli się tylko przyglądać, bowiem ich ataki mogłyby poważnie zaszkodzić rudowłosej wojowniczce. Rafaga i Ferio zasłonili Umi i Fuu. Lantis śledził spokojnym wzrokiem walkę ze świetlistym mieczem w dłoni. Ascott i Caldina stali nieco z tyłu. Żadne z nich nie specjalizowało się w walce wręcz, choć Caldina posługiwała się swoimi sztyletami całkiem nieźle.

- SZKARŁATNA BŁYSKAWICA!

Shinma krzyknęła, porażona rubinowymi błyskawicami, ale nie padła. Hikaru wyrwała swój miecz, odskoczyła i poczęstowała ją jeszcze jedną lawiną jaskrawej energii. Tym razem do jej ataku dołączyły Umi i Fuu.

- LODOWE OSTRZA!

- SZMARAGDOWY TAJFUN!

Przeciwniczka padła, po czym powstała niepewnie. Jej ciało było miejscami zwęglone i dymiło. Potrząsnęła głową, najwyraźniej usiłując zebrać myśli. Tuż przed nią opadł na ziemię Claiho. Jego oczy płonęły złocistym ogniem

- Demonie... - wycedził, groźnie przelewając strumień błękitnego ognia z jednej ręki do drugiej - Precz!

Tym razem atak był bezbłędny. I skuteczny. Strumień płomieni dosięgnął shinmy i spopielił ją na miejscu.

Magiczni Rycerze odesłali miecze do ornamentów na lewych rękawiczkach.

- To nie koniec, w sąsiedniej wiosce był podobny przypadek - warknął Rafaga. - Ferio tam był, przyprowadził ze sobą chłopca. On też może być shinma.

- Nie trudźcie się, chłopiec uciekł z zamku - rozległ się naraz głos guru Clefa. - Proszę wszystkich do sali tronowej, mamy poważny problem!

Towarzystwo pośpiesznie usłuchało wezwania.

* * *

- Od jakiegoś czasu męczyły mnie dziwne przeczucia - mówił guru Clef. - Claiho mówił, że to może być skutek crossovera, który sprawia, że prawa Cephiro chwieją się w posadach. Przed chwilą odkryłem, skąd pochodziły te przeczucia. W Cephiro pojawiła się nowa, nieznana dotąd kraina. Spójrzcie!

Mały mag poruszył laską i pośrodku sali zmaterializował się trójwymiarowy wizerunek spustoszonej krainy. Obraz przemieszczał się, odkrywając zniszczone miasta i miliony martwych ciał. Jedno z miast było bardzo charakterystyczne, bo oparte na planie pentagramu.

- Cztery wymiary wszechświata Slayers zostały zaatakowane i zniszczone - rzucił ponuro Claiho.

Magiczni Rycerze spojrzeli po sobie. To określenie niewiele im mówiło. Pozostali jednak wydawali się mniej więcej rozumieć, o co chodzi.

- To jest jakiś inny świat? - zapytała Umi. - Coś jak nasz?

- Nie do końca - potrząsnął głową Łowca. - To zupełnie osobna przestrzeń. Bez crossovera praktycznie nie ma sposobu, by dostać się z tamtego świata do Cephiro. Niemożliwe jest utworzenie stamtąd drogi do Cephiro, tak jak z Autozamu, Cizety i Fahrenu. Nie można też mieszkańców tamtego świata wezwać tutaj jako Magicznych Rycerzy. Guru Clefie, mógłbym prosić o pokazanie jeszcze raz tych ruin opartych na planie pentagramu?

Clef kiwnął głową i spełnił prośbę.

- Przed wami ruiny Sailuune, miasta Białej Magii - poinformował grobowym tonem Claiho.

Hikaru i Fuu obserwowały Łowcę, uważnie słuchając jego słów.

- Skąd wiesz? - nie rezygnowała Umi.

Nie wyglądała na przekonaną do nieznajomego wojownika. I trudno było jej się dziwić.

- Claiho jest podróżnikiem bez domu - odezwał się guru Clef. - Zna wiele światów i ich mieszkańców.

Fuu wyjaśniała coś szeptem Hikaru. Umi natomiast przysłuchiwała się temu z rezerwą.

- Zaczynam się niepokoić - powiedział Claiho. - Miejmy nadzieję, że NSX, Bravada i Dome nie wpadną w kłopoty po drodze. Przestaję rozumieć, co tu się właściwie dzieje.

Caldina ujęła się pod boki z bojową miną. Pressea natomiast zakryła usta dłonią. Umi i Fuu spojrzały po sobie.

- Eagle nie podda się łatwo - mruknął Lantis do Hikaru, która wyglądała na przestraszoną.

Claiho posłał mistrzowi magów ponure spojrzenie. Magiczny szermierz to dostrzegł i lekko zmarszczył brwi.

- Lantis, od dziś nie ruszasz się na krok od boku Hikaru - powiedział stanowczo guru Clef.

- Ale... - dziewczęta były kompletnie zaskoczone ostrym tonem małego maga.

- Hikaru rzuciła się na pomoc shinmie - powiedział Claiho. - Inne shinma dowiedzą się o tym. Będa próbowały opętać Hikaru i obrócić przeciwko nam. To samo tyczy się w pewnym stopniu Umi i Fuu.

Rafaga i Ferio wymienili spojrzenia.

- Clef i Claiho mają rację - powiedział wojownik. - Powinnyście od teraz mówić o wszystkim Ascottowi, Lantisowi i Ferio. Każdy detal może być ważny. Wróg zna słabość Hikaru. Możemy być pewni, że to wykorzysta.

- Na szczęście na ile mogę to stwierdzić, to Fuu i Ferio znają się dość dobrze, a i Umi poczyniła z Ascottem pewne postępy - zaśmiała się Caldina. - Doprawdy, panienki, przysparzacie mi tyle zmartwień...

- Tylko nam nie mów, że nie ma kto cię pocieszyć! - odgryzła się zarumieniona Umi.

Caldina i Rafaga spojrzeli na siebie i roześmieli się. Niemniej Magiczni Rycerze nie wyglądali na podniesionych na duchu. Hikaru i Fuu niemal się nie odzywały. Jedynie Umi trzymała jako taki rezon.

- Magiczni Rycerze - odezwała się naraz milcząca do tej pory Pressea. - Wiem, że to dla was bardzo ciężkie, ale musicie myśleć przede wszystkim o walce z shinma. Będą ofiary, ale tym razem jest kompletnie inaczej. Jeśli wygramy, wszystko będzie w porządku, nikt nie zginie.

Ton jej głosu był ciepły i dodawał otuchy.

- Nie rozumiem... - powiedziała niepewnie Hikaru.

- Ja też nie - przyznała Fuu. - Będą ofiary, ale ich nie będzie?

Obecni jak na komendę spojrzeli na Claiho. Umi skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Ascott zerknął na nią niepewnie.

- Każdy crossover ma swój powód - powiedział Łowca. - Coś, co przerwało barierę dzielącą światy. Jeśli powód crossovera zostanie wyeliminowany, a intruzi wygnani, crossover się skończy. Czas wówczas zatrzyma się i powróci na swoje miejsce. Wydarzenia z crossovera zostaną wymazane z waszej pamięci i pozostaną tylko gdzieś na dnie wspomnień. Ale jeśli światy zaczną się mieszać do tego stopnia, że wygnanie intruzów stanie się niemożliwe, to z biegiem czasu równowaga rzeczywistości zostaje zachwiana. Czasoprzestrzeń zaczyna się chwiać i pęka. Świat przestaje istnieć. Jeśli runą wszystkie światy zaplątane w crossover, zostaną stracone na zawsze.

Umi zmarszczyła brwi z irytacją. Najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiała wyjaśnienia. Fuu natomiast wpatrywała się w Claiho, najwidoczniej przetrawiając w myśli jego słowa.

- Czy to znaczy, że ten świat, w którym było Sailuune jest już stracony? - zapytała Hikau takim tonem, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać.

Lantis uścisnął ją za rękę i Hikaru z westchnieniem przytuliła się do niego.

- Część tamtego świata jeszcze istnieje - przypomniał guru Clef.

- Los świata Slayers jest obecnie w waszych rękach - Claiho spojrzał z napięciem na dziewczęta. - Od was zależy, czy powstrzymamy crossover.

Fuu spojrzała ze zmartwieniem na Ferio. Książę Cephiro uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Hikaru zmarszczyła brwi, a w jej oczach błysnęło zdecydowanie.

- Zaczynam mieć powoli dość ciągłego powtarzania, jak wiele ode mnie zależy - burknęła buntowniczo Umi.

CDN


	2. Sailuune

Rozdział 2

Sailuune

Wyjaśnienia Łowcy Potworów odnośnie crossovera nie wydawały się być wystarczająco jasne, ale mężczyzna nie kontynuował tematu. Kwestia wyboru grupy zwiadowczej okazała się natomiast niełatwą sprawą. Umi uparła się, by Hikaru pozostała w zamku. Fuu wydawała się popierać takie wyjście. Hikaru delikatnie mówiąc nie zapaliła się do tego pomysłu, ale została przegłosowana. Rafaga i Caldina zadeklarowali, że pozostaną z Hikaru. Pozostanie Lantisa było tak oczywiste, że nikt o to nawet nie zapytał. Poza Hikaru oczywiście. Claiho z kamienną twarzą zapowiedział, że również pozostanie w zamku. Dyskusję z właściwym sobie zdecydowaniem rozstrzygnął guru Clef. Stanęło na czteroosobowej grupie: Umi, Fuu, Ascott i Ferio. Fuu nie omieszkała zauważyć z mądrą miną, że drużyna jest dość dobrze zrównoważona - jeden szermierz, dwójka wojowniczek walczących wręcz oraz magią plus jeden summoner. Lantis i Rafaga wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Będąc obaj eks-kapitanami straży księżniczki Emeraude wiedzieli co nieco o taktyce walki i zaskoczyło ich, że Fuu tyle na ten temat wie. Hikaru, Lantis, Caldina i Rafaga udali się do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych, natomiast czteroosobowa grupa ruszyła w stronę holu. Już po chwili na niebie pojawiły się dwie charakterystyczne postacie Boskich Maszyn oraz Ascott i Ferio na przywołanym potworze.

- Chciałbym, byś mógł ich strzec - powiedział guru Clef obserwując oddalającą się grupę przez okna zamku. - Nie jestem pewien, czy sobie poradzą w razie kłopotów.

- To prawda - powiedział Claiho. - Ale bariera pomiędzy światami pękła. Lada chwila może się w Cephiro zjawić Miyu. Jestem shinma. A ona zabija shinma. Nie jestem pewien, czy dałbym sobie radę z nią i z Laavą.

Łowca nie patrzył na mistrza magów. Obserwował majaczące na niebie sylwetki Boskich Maszyn.

- Gdybym tylko miał pomysł, jak ją przekonać... - westchnął Clef. - Twoja natura shinmy do tej pory nam pomagała, ale teraz zaczynają się kłopoty. Musisz znaleźć jakiś sposób na wzmocnienie naszych sił. Nie możemy polegać tylko na twoich zdolnościach Kanshisha. Takie podejście byłoby bardzo naiwne.

Claiho skinął głową, wpatrując się w oddalające się postacie. Jego oczy lśniły hipnotuzującym, złocistym blaskiem. Takie spojrzenie nie wydawałoby się dziwne, gdyby nie psychiczne zdolności, jakie posiadali wszyscy Kanshisha.

- Mógłbyś też być nieco bardziej przystępny - zasugerował mały mistrz magów. - Do tej pory zamieniłeś z Magicznymi Rycerzami może dwa zdania. Umi chyba ci nie ufa. Rafaga i Lantis też nie są tobą zachwyceni. I nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się dziwił.

Claiho nie zareagował. Guru Clef pokręcił głową i odszedł.

* * *

Z lotu ptaka miasto wyglądało na totalnie opuszczone, ale nie było innego sposobu przeszukania gruzów, niż wejście tam na piechotę. Magiczni Rycerze opuścili swoje Boskie Maszyny, a Ascott odesłał bestię. Dziewczęta musiały przyznać jedno - zaklęcie Clefa może i ukazało im ruiny, ale nie oddało ich ogromu. Sama myśl, że za każdym załomem może czaić się wróg, zapierała im dech w piersiach. Ferio i Ascott najwidoczniej dochodzili do podobnych wniosków, bo rozglądali się nerwowo. Niebo zasnute było chmurami. Poszarpane twarze ruin szczerzyły się do wojowników połamanymi futrynami i zniszczonymi drzwiami. Ani jeden dom nie ocalał. Szczególnie pieczołowicie został zniszczony budynek stojący pośrodku miasta.

- To miasto zbudowane jest na planie pentagramu - zauważyła Fuu.

- A wiesz, że nie zauważyłam... - zgryźliwie skomentowała zdenerwowana Umi.

Ascott spojrzał na nią, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Chodzi mi o to, że pentagram w wielu kulturach jest symbolem magicznym - spokojnie powiedziała Fuu. - A pan Claiho powiedział, że to jest "miasto Białej Magii". Na pewno było silnie chronione. Pośrodku takiego miasta jak to powinien stać jakiś szczególny budynek. Na przykład świątynia.

- No i? - Umi spojrzała z oczekiwaniem na swoją przyjaciółkę.

- Ktokolwiek zburzył Sailuune, nie lubił świątyń - domyślił się Ferio. - Co oznacza, że to nie byli shinma.

Umi westchnęła. Fuu i Ferio naprawdę rozumieli się w pół słowa.

- Claiho mówił, że niektóre shinmy potrafią ułożyć sobie życie z ludźmi i nikomu nie szkodzą - powiedział Ascott. - A to oznacza, że nie czynią zła dla samego zła.

Niebieskowłosa uznała, że została przegłosowana. Zresztą to, co mówili, miało sens.

- Innymi słowy możemy się spodziewać innego rodzaju przeciwników niż shinmy - podsumowała Fuu.

- Brawo! - czyjeś oklaski rozległy się w ciszy ruin niczym grom. - Zadziwiająca zdolność przewidywania.

Dziewczęta dopiero po dłuższej chwili namierzyły na jednej ze zwalonych ścian podejrzanego fioletowowłosego typka okrytego peleryną i trzymającego w ręce laskę z ogromnym, czerwonym kamieniem. Intruz przypatrywał się im spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Istotnie centrum w Sailuune zwykle stała świątynia, w której moc sił chaosu była osłabiona - powiedział.

Umi i Ferio obserwowali podejrzliwie nieznajomego. Ascott cofnął się o krok.

- Wie pan, co tu się stało? - zapytała Fuu.

- Mniej więcej - odparł tamten. - Nazywam się Xellos i jestem tajemniczym kapłanem. Przypadkiem tędy przechodziłem.

- "Tajemniczy kapłan", tak? - Ferio krzywo się uśmiechnął do Fuu. - Innymi słowy figę nam do tego, kim on jest naprawdę. A przynajmniej jego zdaniem.

- W każdym razie przedstawić się nie zaszkodzi - stwierdziła Fuu. - Nazywam się Fuu Houchi, to moja przyjaciółka Umi Ryuzaki, mój chłopak, Ferio i jej chłopak, Ascott.

Ferio uniósł brwi, słysząc, że Fuu otwarcie go nazwała swoim chłopakiem. Ascott z kolei skulił się i spłonął rumieńcem. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Ale kiedy pochwycił spojrzenie Umi, skulił się jeszcze bardziej i zamknął usta nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa. Xellos zachichotał.

- Zakochani - powiedział. - Tak właśnie myślałem. Ja dość dobrze wyczuwam takie rzeczy. Ale nie zjawiłem się tutaj na pogaduszki. Mam coś do sprawdzenia. I wy pomożecie mi to sprawdzić.

Ton jego głosu zmienił się, stał się szyderczy, drwiący. Nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

- Znamy się dość krótko, więc chyba muszę was przeprosić - powiedział Xellos. - Doprawdy ogromnie mi przykro, ale niestety brak mi czasu na zwykłe formalności. Będę musiał przejść od razu do rzeczy.

Ferio zasłonił Fuu. Ascott poszedł w jego ślady, zasłaniając Umi.

- A za co nas niby musisz przeprosić? - rzuciła ze złością Umi.

Beastpriest Xellos Mettalium otworzył fioletowe ślepia.

- Za to, że muszę was zabić.

- DLACZEGO chcesz nas zabić?! - krzyknęła Umi.

Mazoku z mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechem położył palec na ustach.

- To tajemnica!

Umi i Fuu przywołały miecze.

- Przykro mi, że cię rozczaruję, ale nie zwykłem stać spokojnie i czekać, aż się mnie zamorduje - kwaśno skomentował Ferio i wydobył z pochwy swój potężny, dwuręczny oręż.

- Jak ktoś kiedyś powiedział: jeśli chcesz mnie zabić mieczem, powinien to być Miecz Światła - zachichotał mazoku.

Ascott wycofał się, najwidoczniej zastanawiając się nad swoim kolejnym posunięciem. Umi go zasłoniła. Chwilę trwała martwa cisza, niczym zwiastun nawałnicy. Kiedy Xellos ruszył do ataku, jego sylwetka rozmazała się w ciemną smugę. Ferio nie miałby z nim najmniejszych szans, nawet wspomagany przez Umi i Fuu z wielkim trudem parował ciosy. Uderzenia napastnika były co prawda błyskawiczne, ale książę Cephiro ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że są mu znajome. Znał ten styl walki. Xellos walczył bardzo podobnie do Claiho.

- ASKIS! UDERZENIE GROMU! - dało się naraz słyszeć zaklęcie Ascotta.

Pomiędzy młodym Palu a Xellosem wykwitła nagle oślepiająco jasna błyskawica. Ale pocisk chybił, bo mazoku zniknął. Pojawił się w chwilę potem za Ascottem.

- WIATR OBRONNY! - rzuciła swoje zaklęcie Fuu.

Xellos uderzył, ale jego cios nie przebił się przez zaklęcie obronne chroniące młodzieńca.

- Ty... - Umi zapewne zabrakło dość obelżywego określenia. - LODOWE OSTRZA!

Ale i to zaklęcie chybiło.

- WZBURZONY WIATR! - rzuciła następne zaklęcie Fuu.

Xellos pojawił się przy Ferio tylko po to, by zostać skrępowany magicznymi więzami wiatru.

- WODNY SMOK! - wykorzystała swoją szansę Umi.

Strumień wody w kształcie smoka zaatakował Xellosa. Zaklęcie rzucone z odległości niespełna dwóch metrów musiało trafić i trafiło. Mazoku jednak tylko paskudnie się uśmiechnął. I ponownie zniknął, pojawiając się za plecami Umi.

- MAXIMA! PRZYWOŁANIE POTWORA! - zareagował natychmiast Ascott.

Tuż obok Xellosa utworzył się magiczny krąg, z którego wyłoniła się świetlista bestia. Potwór natychmiast chwycił mazoka w swoje szpony. Ciało fioletowowłosego zajaśniało i oplotły je świetliste liny.

- Brawo! - zachichotał Xellos. - Wygląda na to, że powinienem zacząć być poważny.

Od tej chwili bieg wydarzeń zmienił się na gorsze. Xellos przez dłuższą chwilę wydawał się walczyć z krępującym go potworem Ascotta, aż wreszcie udało mu się uwolnić. A wówczas jednym ciosem rozerwał przeciwnika na strzępy. Mistrz przywołań krzyknął ze zgrozą i cofnął się. Umi i Fuu jednocześnie rzuciły zaklęcia. Bezskutecznie. Mazok dwoma błyskawicznymi ciosami posłał Umi i Fuu w gruzy. Ferio zasłonił Ascotta. Xellos teleportował się kilkanaście metrów w powietrze z wyraźnym zamiarem zadania ostatecznego ciosu.

- Namagomi! - odezwał się nagle krzyk, a Xellos skulił się, jakby spodziewał się ciosu maczugą.

Ale nagle ziemia zadrżała, powietrze zamarło, a oczy obecnych poraził oślepiający, szkarłatny blask zaklęcia. Blask niemożliwy do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym. Straszliwa, krwistoczerwona aura mocy Rubinookiego Lorda Shabraningdo.

- INSTANT DRAGON SLAVE! - krzyknął naraz ostry, dziewczęcy głos.

Na pobliskiej kupie gruzów stała niewielka, dziewczęca postać. Szkarłatna ognista kula w jej rękach błysnęła, jakby sprężała się do skoku, po czym runęła w kierunku niezdecydowanego Xellosa, który najwyraźniej nie do końca pojmował, co się właściwie dzieje. Powietrzem wstrząsnęła ogromna eksplozja.

Instant Dragon Slave był uproszczoną formą Dragon Slave, czaru powołującego się na moc Rubinookiego Shabraningdo, władcy wszystkich mazoku. Już samo rzucenie Dragon Slave było piekielnie trudnym zadaniem, natomiast tylko jedna osoba była znana z umiejętności rzucenia tego czaru w uproszczonej formie. Tak więc zaklęcie miało właściwie wymowę wizytówki. Rzucająca je osoba mogła równie dobrze głośno wykrzyczeć swoje imię. A osobą tą była najpotęzniejsza mistrzyni Czarnej Magii w całym świecie Slayers, Lina Inverse. Chociaż w sumie widok zwiewających przed nią smoków był niezmiernie zabawny. Bo kto by podejrzewał o niszczycielskie moce nastoletniego kawaii rudzielca z ognistym temperamentem?

- Co tu się... - jęknęła wygrzebująca się z ruin Umi, do której w jednej chwili dołączył Ascott. Ferio tymczasem pomagał wstać równie oszołomionej Fuu.

Xellos opadł na ziemię. Jego ciało dymiło i wyglądał nie najlepiej. Nie wiadomo skąd wybiegła wysoka blondynka, która przywaliła mu w głowę ogromną maczugą. Filia Ul Copt, kapłanka ze świątyni Złotych Smoków bardzo często widywana w postaci wysokiej blondynki, miała nie od dzisiaj zwyczaj wypróbowywania noszonego pod spódnicą arsenału na swoim znajomym, najpotężniejszym mazoku poza Lordami, Xellosie Mettalium. Ten zaś nigdy nie próbował się bronić, choć teoretycznie był w stanie roznieść na strzępy całe hordy takich smoków jak Filia. Tymczasem pojawiły się dwie nowe postacie: drobna, czarnowłosa dziewczyna ze szczupłym, zakapturzonym typkiem u swego boku. Amelia Will Tesla Sailuune była całkiem przypadkiem księżniczką Sailuune, choć po jej wyglądzie nastolatki niespecjalnie było to widać. Znała bardzo dobrze Białą Magię i nieźle Szamanizm. Jej towarzysz, Zelgadis Greywords, był chimerą, mieszanką golema, mazoku i człowieka. Dzięki temu z jednej strony na jego skórze niejeden wojownik stępił już miecz, z drugiej wyglądał raczej mało pociągająco. Co absolutnie nie przeszkadzało Amelii być w nim zakochaną po uszy. Oboje pobiegli w stronę, z której rzucono niedawny atak.

- Pani Lina! Pani Lina! - krzyczała radośnie czarnowłosa. - Tak się o panią niepokoiłam!

- Uspokój się, Amelio! - mitygował ją zakapturzony. - To może być pułapka!

Stojąca na wzgórzu postać nagle zachwiała się i padła. Dopiero teraz obecni zauważyli, że jest to rudowłosa dziewczyna o niewielkim biuście. Zauważyli też, że jest cała we krwi.

- Dużo znasz... mistrzyń Czarnej Magii... Zel? - wykrztusiła z wysiłkiem Lina Inverse.

- Lina, nic nie mów! - upomniał ją ostro zakapturzony, nazwany Zelem. - Jesteś śmiertelnie ranna!

- Jeszcze nie śmiertelnie - odpowiedział mu nieco słabszy głos.

- RECOVERY! - krzyknęła Amelia, gdy tylko udało jej się dobiec. - Panie Zelgadisie, niech pan mi pomoże!

- To nie działa - syknął Zelgadis. - Recovery nie uleczy tak poważnych ran! Filia, szybko!

Blondynka natychmiast przestała znęcać się nad Xellosem i pobiegła w tamtym kierunku.

- Dlaczego pani rzuciła Instant Dragon Slave w takim stanie!? - lamentowała tymczasem Amelia.

Fuu najwidoczniej przez chwilę biła się z myślami, ale potem zdecydowanie wystąpiła do przodu.

- UZDRAWIAJĄCY WIATR!

Zaklęcie dosięgnęło zakrwawionej rudowłosej, lecząc wszystkie rany. Także rany samej Fuu oraz Umi zostały uleczone.

- Znacznie praktyczniejsza magia od tego kretyńskiego Recovery - skomentował z szerokim uśmiechem Xellos, który także wyglądał teraz jak nowo narodzony... czy może raczej jak na nowo stworzony.

- Dzięki! - uśmiechnęła się do Fuu podejrzanie przymilnie rudowłosa nastolatka.

- Nie ma za co - powiedziała zimno Fuu i skinęła na Umi. - Windam!

- Selece! - uniosła swój miecz Umi.

Sylwetki Magicznych Rycerzy błysnęły i zniknęły, po czym nie wiadomo skąd nadleciały dwie ogromne metalowe postacie: zielony humanoid z ptasimi skrzydłami oraz niebieski smok. Wszyscy obecni poza Ascottem i Ferio natychmiast przyjęli postawy bojowe.

- Nazywam się Umi Ryuzaki - przemówiła dziewczyna z wnętrza swojej Boskiej Maszyny.

- A ja Fuu Houchi - dodała druga. - Jesteśmy Magicznymi Rycerzami, którzy chronią Cephiro!

- Jesteśmy teraz wewnątrz Boskich Maszyn i jesteśmy silniejsze od was - stwierdziła zimno Umi. - Wyjaśnijcie nam wasze zachowanie. Dlaczego jedno z was nas zaatakowało, a drugie nas obroniło? Co się stało z tym miastem i tym światem?

- Czy jesteście potężniejsze, to by się okazało - uśmiechnęła się złowrogo rudowłosa. - Ja jestem Lina Inverse, genialna mistrzyni Czarnej Magii. I wykonuję rozkazy tylko jednej osoby. Moje własne. Ale fakt, rada bym się dowiedzieć, co strzeliło do łba temu szurniętemu mazokowi, że was chciał pozabijać. Tylko wspomnij o tajemnicy, a wypróbuję na tobie Ragnablade! - ostrzegła złowrogo, widząc jak Xellos podnosi palec.

Mazok uniósł palec do ust, ale potem uniósł go jeszcze wyżej i płynnym ruchem podrapał się w głowę. Znowu miał niewinnie przymrużone oczka.

- No cóż... - powiedział. - Przejrzałaś mnie.

Umi i Fuu spojrzały na siebie, po czym opuściły Boskie Maszyny. Jednakże ogromne sylwetki Maszyn nie znikły. Linę i jej towarzystwo na chwilę zamurowało na widok materializujących się wśród nich na powrót dziewcząt, ale szybko odzyskali rezon.

- Mów, krętaczu, co znowu kombinujesz! - warknęła nastoletnia mistrzyni Czarnej Magii.

- W zasadzie to nie ja, tylko Filia - sprostował Xellos.

- Gadaj zdrów! - prychnęła czarodziejka.

- Tu niestety ma rację, to był mój pomysł - przyznała nieśmiało Filia. - Musiałam się przekonać, czy to są dziewczyny z przepowiedni. To był najprostszy sposób.

Lina spojrzała w niebo, jakby prosiła je o wsparcie emocjonalne.

- Pani Filia nie może dość do siebie po tym, jak nie udało jej się obronić malutkiego Valgaarva - wyjaśniła Amelia.

- A są? - zapytała krótko Lina, w odpowiedzi na co Filia kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową.

Magiczni Rycerze spojrzeli na siebie. Trudno było jednoznacznie orzec, co wyrażają te spojrzenia: zmęczenie czy też niesmak. W każdym razie dziewczyny nie były zachwycone tym, co usłyszały. Zdziwiona Amelia spojrzała na obie wojowniczki.

- Mamy nieciekawe doświadczenia w związku z przepowiedniami i legendami - kwaśno wyjaśniła Umi.

- Chyba nie wszystkie przepowiednie są tak bolesne, jak legenda Magicznych Rycerzy - zasugerowała Fuu.

Lina odchrząknęła, aby ponownie skupić na sobie uwagę obecnych.

- Czyli w skrócie napadacie dwójkę dziewczyn i szczujecie ich Xellosem, żeby się upewnić, czy to ich szukacie - powiedziała z gryzącą ironią. - Genialne. Tylko zapomnieliście chyba o pewnym drobnym szczególe. Takim, że wasze Dziewczyny z Przepowiedni mogą was teraz z czystym sumieniem zabić w obronie własnej. To znaczy mogłyby, gdyby nie moja błyskotliwa interwencja, za którą nawiasem mówiąc jeszcze mi nikt nie podziękował.

- Najpierw wolałabym się dowiedzieć, kim właściwie jesteście - zgryźliwie skomentowała Umi.

Ferio postanowił najwidoczniej wziąść sprawy w swoje ręce. Wysunął się do przodu.

- Jak już wiecie, to są Umi, Fuu i Ascott - powiedział. - A ja jestem Ferio, książę Cephiro. Jesteście teraz w krainie Cephiro, której poprzedni Filar, księżniczka Emeraude, była moją siostrą. Obecnie jednak - dzięki interwencji Magicznych Rycerzy - Cephiro nie potrzebuje Filaru. Kim jesteście? Co spotkało to miasto?

Lina, Zelgadis, Filia i Xellos jak na komendę spojrzeli na Amelię. Dziewczyna zmieszała się. Ale po chwili odzyskała rezon, dziarsko wystąpiła do przodu i dygnęła przed Ferio.

- Nazywam się Amelia Will Tesla Sailuune, pierwsza księżniczka Sailuune, Miasta Białej Magii! - powiedziała stanowczo, po czym posmutniała. - Miasta, które już nie istnieje...

- Jesteśmy jej przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe - powiedziała Lina, kładąc Amelii rękę na ramieniu. - Ja jestem Lina Inverse. To jest Zelgadis Greywords, który od młodości obarczony jest klątwą i szuka na nią lekarstwa. Dalej Filia Ul Copt, kapłanka świątyni Cephieda, shinzoku z rodu Złotych Smoków. A to jest zawodowy krętacz, kłamca i oszust, czyli Beastpriest Xellos Mettalium, mazok i bezpośredni podwładny Greater Beast Zellas Mettalium, jednej z pięciu Lordów.

Zelgadis ściągnął kaptur, co przyprawiło Umi i Fuu o moment konsternacji.

- Opuściłyście Boskie Maszyny - zauważył z charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem Xellos.

- Ani mi się waż! - walnęła go w łepetynę maczugą Filia.

- Już jestem grzeczny! Naprawdę! - powiedział szybko Xel, a uspokojona smoczyca schowała mordercze narzędzie.

- Dlatego sprowadziłyśmy tutaj nasze Boskie Maszyny - rzuciła zimno Fuu. - Teraz, kiedy Windam tu jest, będzie mnie chronił. Także Selece ochroni Umi.

Lina spojrzała na ogromne postacie Boskich Maszyn, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Filię. Smoczyca również miała poważną minę.

- Rozumiem - powiedział powoli Zelgadis. - To nie jest żaden czar ani bezduszny mechanizm. To żywe stworzenia, które w razie zagrożenia staną w waszej obronie. I faktycznie wyglądają imponująco.

- Przydałoby nam się coś takiego - uśmiechnął się złowrogo Xellos.

- Nie wątpię - zimno skomentowała Filia, ponownie sięgając po maczugę.

- Za co?? - wrzasnął mazok, odskakując poza zasięg jej ciosów.

- Profilaktycznie - mruknęła smoczyca, ale schowała maczugę.

Fuu zasłoniła usta dłonią, tłumiąc śmiech. Ubawiona Lina i spojrzała porozumiewawczo na ksztuszącą się ze śmiechu Amelię. Zelgadis natomiast pokręcił tylko główą.

- A czy ja, bardzo przepraszam, mogłabym się wreszcie dowiedzieć, co tak urządziło to miasto? - powiedziała niebezpiecznie słodkim głosem Umi.

- Właśnie? - spoważniała Lina i wyczekująco spojrzała na Amelię.

- Właściwie to my sami nie bardzo wiemy - powiedziała czarnowłosa księżniczka.

- Miasto zostało zaatakowane przez hordy mazoku - stwierdził Zelgadis. - Nawet Xellos i Filia nie są w stanie tego zadowalająco wyjaśnić. Nic tego nie zapowiadało.

- Wiem tylko, że do tej pory w siłach chaosu był wzorowy porządek, choć przyznaję, że to kuriozalnie brzmi - wyjaśniła Filia. - Ale ostatnio wszystko się posypało.

- Ja i Gourry mieliśmy dołączyć do reszty w Sailuune, ale w ferworze walki z mazoku rozdzieliliśmy się - rzuciła Lina z dziwnie nieobecnym wzrokiem. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten głupek nie napyta sobie beze mnie biedy.

Xellos uniósł się w powietrze i położył sobie na kolanach swoją laskę.

- Lordowie powstali przeciwko sobie i wyniszczyli się nawzajem - powiedział. - Zellas-sama zginęła z rąk innych Lordów. Żaden potężniejszy ode mnie nie ocalał. A potem pomniejsi mazoku zaczęli się zachowywać tak, jakby ktoś nimi kierował. Czułem, że to nie jest naturalne i dlatego postanowiłem odszukać Linę. Myślę, że ktoś tym manipuluje. Mazoku stali się narzędziami w czyimś ręku, a tego nie wolno tolerować.

Poważne słowa zdecydowanie nie pasowały do jego wyrazu twarzy.

- Jeżeli wszyscy mazoku są tak silni jak ten tutaj... - zaczęła Umi.

- Xellos jest dużym stopniu unikatowy - sprostowała Lina. - Zwykli mazoku nie powinni sprawić wam problemu jeśli byłyście w stanie bronić się przed Xellosem.

- Były w stanie, bo się tylko z nimi bawiłem - wtrącił po swojemu mazok.

Ascott i Ferio przysłuchiwali się rozmowie bez słowa, choć obaj nadal obdarzali Xellosa nieufnymi spojrzeniami.

- Jest takie łacińskie powiedzenie - odezwała się Fuu. - Nec Hercules contra plures. Nikt nie da sobie rady w starciu z wieloma przeciwnikami, choćby byli słabi.

Zelgadis dziwnie się uśmiechnął. Amelia spojrzała na Linę Inverse.

- Ktokolwiek to wymyślił, nie widział jak rzucam Dragon Slave! - wypięła pierś rudowłosa czarodziejka.

- Proponuję się stąd jak najprędzej wynieść - odezwał się Ferio. - Jest tylko problem, czy nasi nowi znajomi nadążą za nami.

- Filia jest bardzo rączym rumakiem - zażartowała Lina.

Xellos się wrednie uśmiechnął, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Smoczyca tylko parsknęła gniewnie.

- Ruszajmy - Umi powróciła do swojej Boskiej Maszyny, Fuu postąpiła tak samo.

- MAXIMA! PRZYWOŁANIE POTWORA! - rzucił swoje firmowe zaklęcie Ascott i obaj z Ferio wdrapali się na przywołanego stwora.

Filia po chwili koncentracji zamieniła się w wielką, złocistą smoczycę i "wzięła na pokład" wszystkich pozostałych, poza Xellosem. Ale mazoku nie potrzebował tego.

- UMI, NADCIĄGA WRÓG! - odezwał się naraz charakterystyczny głos Boskiej Maszyny.

- Gdzie on jest, Selece? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Na lewo za nami - wyjaśniła Fuu.

- Xellos, zajmij ich póki nie przygotuję zaklęcia! - zakomenderowała Lina.

Mazok przez krótką chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie tylko skinął głową. Nie mieli jednak czasu zrealizować tej zapowiedzi, bo nagle chmury wybrzuszyły się i pomiędzy naszą ekipą, a wrogami pojawił się ogromny, podobny do grotu strzały kształt kosmicznego statku wojennego.

- NSX! - krzyknęła Umi. - To Eagle!

- NSX ich nie zatrzyma - spochmurniała Fuu.

Ascott i Ferio wydawali się mieć podobne zdanie.

- To wasi przyjaciele, tak? - upewnił się Zelgadis. - To nieco utrudnia sprawę. Nie wiemy, czy to coś wytrzyma falę uderzeniową zaklęcia Dragon Slave. Osobiście wolałbym nie ryzykować.

- Ochronię NSX moim zaklęciem! - rzuciła Fuu.

Tymczasem okręt wojenny już przystąpił do walki, zasypując nadciągające hordy wrogów gradem energetycznych promieni. Xellos ruszył do ataku, rozmywając się w czarną smugę. Ciemna chmura przeciwników zakotłowała się. Jednych trafiały energetyczne promienie, drudzy padali pod ciosami Xellosa. Na skutek zamieszania chmura zatrzymała się. Wrogowie przestali działać wspólnie. Widząc to Lina Inverse wstała, złożyła dłonie do zaklęcia.

WŁADCO CIEMNOŚCI CZTERECH ŚWIATÓW

NA TWE WIELKIE IMIĘ!

UDZIEL MI CAŁEJ TWEJ MOCY!

Talizmany, ukryte w jej stroju, rozbłysły karmazynowym światłem. Czarodziejkę otoczyła złowroga poświata.

MOC ZMIERZCHU I ZMROKU

POGRZEBANA W PURPUROWEJ KRWI STRUMIENIU

W TWOIM WIELKIM IMIENIU ŚLUBUJĘ SIEBIE CIEMNOŚCIOM

NIECHAJ WSZYSCY, KTÓRZY NA MEJ DRODZE STOJĄ

ZOSTANĄ PORAŻENI MOCĄ TWOJĄ, KTÓRĄ I JA WŁADAM...

DRAGON SLAVE!

Tuż obok Liny zmaterializował się Xellos. Kula ognista w ręku mistrzyni Czarnej Magii spotężniała, błysnęła, po czym runęła w kierunku hordy przeciwników o włos mijając plującą ogniem dział burtę NSX. Jaskrawy blask eksplozji zalał ciemną chmurę wrogów, po czym sięgnął ku samotnej sylwetce okrętu wojennego.

- WIATR OBRONNY! - rzuciła swoje zaklęcie Fuu.

Wokół NSX pojawiła się tarcza zielonego wiatru. Fala uderzeniowa uderzyła o tę barierę, przełamała ją. Złowrogi blask zalał postać okrętu. Po chwili jednak zaklęcie zgasło, odsłaniając nieco dymiącą wprawdzie, ale pozbawioną krytycznych uszkodzeń sylwetkę NSX. Po chmarze mazoku na horyzoncie nie pozostał nawet ślad.

- Wytrzymał! - odetchnęła z ulgą Umi. - Ależ się wystraszyłam!

- O mały włos... - drżącym głosem stwierdziła Fuu. - Nie powinnam była tak ryzykować!

- To było jedyne wyjście - pocieszył ją Ferio.

- Większość z nich zapewne zdołała uciec - skomentował Xellos. - Ale co by nie mówić, wygraliśmy.

Filia skomentowała jego słowa pogardliwym prychnięciem.

NSX obrócił się w miejscu i przyśpieszył, dążąc w kierunku majaczących na widnokręgu trzech strzelistych wież zamku Cephiro. Reszta towarzystwa miała ten sam pomysł.

* * *

Na miejscu okazało się, że przy wieży unosi się już Bravada, latająca forteca księżniczek Cizety. Okazało się też, że o dziwo Tarta nie podróżowała Bravadą, ale okrętem Autozamu razem z Eagle'em. Eagle był wysokim blondynem w jasnych szatach mieszkańca Autozamu. Towarzyszyli mu: barczysty wojownik, Geo Metro oraz malutki i szczuplutki główny mechanik NSX, Zazu Torque. Tarta i Tatra były zaś szupłymi, rudowłosymi kobietami w nader skąpych pomarańczowo-czerwonych strojach.

- Eagle! - drobniutka Hikaru z zachwytem rzuciła się w ramiona wysokiego mężczyzny w szatach mieszkańca Autozamu. - Tak się cieszę, że nic ci się nie stało!

- Oczywiście, a co niby mogło mi się stać pod opieką dwójki Magicznych Rycerzy? - uśmiechnął się Eagle Vision.

Geo i Zazu spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Kiedy w NSX uderzyło zaklęcie Liny Inverse, wcale nie było im do śmiechu. Okręt nadal czekało kilka dodatkowych napraw. Z drugiej strony szkody faktycznie nie były poważne.

- Byliśmy zmartwieni kiedy Tatra powiedziała nam, że poleciałeś swoim statkiem na pomoc Umi i Fuu - powiedział guru Clef. - Chociaż znając ciebie...

- NSX nie jest już moim statkiem - roześmiał się Eagle. - Jestem głównodowodzącym wojsk Autozamu. Obowiązki kapitana NSX przejął Geo.

- Jestem kapitanem dzięki osobistej rekomendacji Eagle'a - stwierdził skromnie Geo. - Na prośbę Eagle'a lecieliśmy najszybciej, jak było można. Bravada miała problem z nadążeniem za nami. W sumie to ja i Zazu mieliśmy zostać na pokładzie, ale Zazu palił się do tego, by znowu zobaczyć Hikaru - barczysty kapitan NSX zmierzwił swą ogromną dłonią włosy małemu mechanikowi.

Tarta otworzyła usta, jakby chciała skrzyczeć Geo, ale uspokoiła się kiedy Tatra położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. Potem wzrok sióstr padł na Hikaru i wydawało się wręcz, że ktoś wypuścił z Tarty powietrze.

- A co, może nie chciałeś zobaczyć Hikaru, Geo? - skomentował ironicznie Zazu.

Geo już otworzył usta, aby mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale Eagle klepnął go po ramieniu.

- Dobrze już, spokój - wtrącił się ze śmiechem. - Kapitan i główny mechanik nie powinni się sprzeczać.

Xellos i Claiho spojrzeli na siebie. Mazoku potrząsnął głową, jakby usiłował uporządkować myśli.

- Claiho? - powiedział niepewnie. - Beast Hunter Claiho?

- Widzę, że mnie pamiętasz - stwierdził z zadowoleniem tamten. - To nam bardzo ułatwi wiele spraw.

Xellos tylko osobliwie się uśmiechnął.

Sala tronowa zapełniła się gośćmi. Prezentacje i wyjaśnienia zajęły wiele czasu. Brakowało tylko księżniczki Aski, której przylot się spóźniał. Gwar powszechnych rozmów wypełniał salę po brzegi. Lina, Zelgadis i Amelia rozmawiali z guru Clefem o Gourrym. Xellos tylko się przysłuchiwał rozmowom. Filia dyskutowała z Presseą, Caldiną i Fuu na temat legendy o Magicznych Rycerzach. Hikaru, Lantis, Eagle, Tarta i Tatra rozmawiali z Umi, Ascottem, Rafagą i Ferio na temat walki w ruinach Sailuune. Hikaru nie mogła sobie darować, że nie było jej tam, by pomóc w walce z Xellosem i hordą mazoku.

- Właściwie to byli najsłabsi z mazoku - odezwał się niespodziewanie Xellos. - Żadne wyzwanie. Lina wcale nie musiała rzucać Dragon Slave, aby się z nimi uporać. Ale nie na darmo nazywają ją Dragon Spooker...

- FIREBALL! - rozległo się za jego plecami.

Guru Clef poruszył laską. Ognista kula uderzyła w mazoka, ale nie wybuchła i nie poraziła ogniem nikogo więcej. Lina spojrzała na Clefa, jakby się zastanawiała, czy i na niego czegoś nie rzucić, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pani Lino, jesteśmy w PAŁACU! - powiedziała z westchnieniem Amelia. - W dodatku jesteśmy tutaj gośćmi!

- Co nie oznacza, że pozwolę temu świrniętemu mazokowi mnie obgadywać - Lina spiorunowała wzrokiem Xellosa.

W tym momencie guru Clef przywołał towarzystwo do porządku i wytoczył temat ograniczonych możliwości walki z shinma. Na chwilę obecną tylko Claiho, Lina, Xellos i Filia byli w stanie zabić shinma. Nie było pewne, czy Zelgadis i Amelia będą w stanie skutecznie walczyć. Ponadto Claiho przypomniał, że mimo wszystko znajdują się w Cephiro. Co oznaczało, że obrońcy Cephiro muszą być chronieni. Śmierć Magicznych Rycerzy mogłaby mieć fatalne skutki dla stabilności tego świata. Innymi słowy trzeba było znaleźć sposób na wzmocnienie zaklęć Hikaru, Umi i Fuu. Obecnym przyszedł do głowy tylko jeden pomysł. Lina, Amelia i Zelgadis znali Magię Szamańską, posługującą się żywiołami, podobnie jak magia Magicznych Rycerzy. Była jakaś szansa, że te dyscypliny wiedzy okażą się choćby w nikłym stopniu zgodne. W każdym razie sparingi nie mogły w niczym zaszkodzić. Lina jako spec od Szamanizmu Ognia zadeklarowała pomoc Hikaru. Oczywiście upewniając się uprzednio, że ani ona, ani jej ekipa nie muszą za nic płacić. W szczególności za wyrządzone szkody. Amelia skwapliwie zadeklarowała swoją pomoc Fuu. Zelgadisowi pozostała Umi, choć nie był on jakimś szczególnym mistrzem Szamanizmu Wody. Dziewczyna nie wykazywała entuzjazmu, ale nie było wielkiego wyboru. Lantis, Rafaga i Ferio wyrazili przy tym chęć potrenowania z Zelgadisem, który poza znajomością Magii Szamańskiej był również bardzo dobrym szermierzem.

- Niebo w Cephiro zasnuwają chmury - powiedział guru Clef - a to zawsze jest niepokojący sygnał. Porządek Cephiro już teraz zaczyna chwiać się w posadach. Musimy działać szybko.

Zamyślona Fuu skinęła głową. Ferio obserwował ją, jakby chciał odgadnąć jej myśli.

- Nie wiemy nawet, co właściwie nam grozi - zauważyła Umi. - Trudno więc o czymkolwiek decydować.

- To prawda - zmarszczyła brwi Lina. - Ktoś posługuje się shinma i mazokami, to nie podlega dyskusji. I to ktoś silny jak diabli. Ale kto to jest i co chce osiągnąć, tego nie wiemy.

Słowa czarodziejki były celne. Przez moment panowała cisza.

- Na razie wykorzystajmy posiadane atuty - odezwał się Eagle. - Zazu, Geo, po powrocie na NSX przeskanujcie zamek i monitorujcie jego teren. Jeśli ktoś poza tu obecnymi wejdzie na teren zamku, albo jeśli w którymś z nas skanery wykryją niepokojące zmiany, dajcie natychmiast znać mnie, Lantisowi lub Clefowi.

- Tak jest! - kiwnął głową Geo.

- Oczywiście! - potwierdził Zazu.

- Możecie wykryć shinma? - zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem guru Clef.

- Z początku możemy mieć z tym problem - nachmurzył się Zazu. - Ale kiedy tylko uda nam się zebrać na ich temat jakieś biologiczne dane, będzie znacznie łatwiej.

Narada trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, ale rozmowa się nie kleiła, więc obecni rozeszli się.

* * *

Treningi nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów. Style walki były tak odmienne, że trenującym ciężko było się w jakimkolwiek stopniu dopasować. Lina dysponowała potężnymi zaklęciami, ale Hikaru nie była głupia i nie pozwalała jej nic potężniejszego rzucić. Amelia umiała walczyć, ale Fuu szybko dostrzegła jej słabą technikę walki wręcz i wykorzystywała to. Najgorzej ze wszystkich miała Umi, której sparingowy partner Zelgadis kpił sobie z jej zaklęć i potrafił odbić jej ciosy mieczem. Niemniej nie zarzucono treningów, bowiem nic lepszego nie udało się nikomu wymyśleć. Podobnie miała się sytuacja ze sparingami Zelgadisa z Lantisem, Rafagą i Ferio. Zelgadis był świetnym szermierzem, a ponadto miał nadludzką szybkość i siłę. Lantis potrafił się przed nim obronić, ale Ferio i Rafaga mieli poważny problem. Wszystko to jednak jak na razie nie pomagało obrońcom Cephiro w rozwoju ich umiejętności.

Po którymś treningu zmęczona Hikaru natknęła się po drodze na Claiho. Spoglądał przez okna pałacu na zasnute chmurami Cephiro. Dziewczyna zawahała się, nie mając odwagi podejść.

- Nie ugryzę cię - odezwał się niespodziewanie łowca z ponurą ironią.

To ośmieliło Hikaru, choć wydawało jej się, że w słowach Claiho kryje się jakieś ukryte znaczenie, którego nie rozumiała. Zbliżyła się i również wyjrzała. Przez chwilę trwało milczenie.

- Jak sparingi z Liną? - zapytał.

- Daję sobie z nią radę tylko dopóki nie rzuci jakiegoś zaklęcia - cicho odpowiedziała Hikaru. - Nie potrafię odparować jej czarów, są zbyt silne. Albo może to ja mam zbyt słabą wolę. Umi i Fuu mają podobnie. Gdybym mogła walczyć z Rayearthem, potrafiłabym wygrać. Ale w takiej walce Boskie Maszyny są wielkie i niezgrabne.

- To prawda - rzucił krótko Claiho. - Ale moim zdaniem to problem do obejścia.

- Przepraszam, że z początku byłam niemiła - powiedziała po chwili wahania Hikaru. - Naprawdę przestraszył mnie pan pojawiając się w moim śnie. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć.

- Nie gniewam się - odparł Claiho. - Ostatecznie trudno powiedzieć, żebym był wzorem uprzejmości.

Zapanowało pomiędzy nimi milczenie.

- Jesteś smutna - stwierdził nieco zbyt sucho. - Kłótnia z Lantisem?

- Ależ nie, wszystko w porządku! Naprawdę! - zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Kłamała. Czuł to aż nadto wyraźnie. Nie musiał zresztą być w połowie mazokiem, by dostrzec, jaka jest przygnębiona. To po prostu było widać.

- Hikaru, mazoki wyczuwają negatywne emocje - powiedział pozornie obojętnym tonem. - I ja też. Zresztą guru Clef też to zauważył i martwi się o ciebie.

- Właściwie to miałam zamiar z nim porozmawiać - powiedziała Hikaru, spuszczając głowę. - Tarta mnie unika, a ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Eagle też jest jakiś inny niż dawniej. Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak?

Naprawdę nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. To dziwne uczucie było dla niej zupełnie nowe. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Tarta i Eagle tak nagle zaczęli się zachowywać zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Przecież była ich przyjaciółką, prawda?

- Ta sytuacja wam nie pomaga - mruknął wymijająco Łowca. - Nie możesz się przez to skupić na treningach i niczego się nie nauczyłaś. Niestety jestem obcy w Cephiro. Wtrącając się bardziej bym zaszkodził niż pomógł.

- Myślałam, żeby porozmawiać z Lantisem, ale bałam się, że Umi mnie skrzyczy - ciągnęła coraz bardziej nieśmiało Hikaru. - No bo w sumie Lantis... Nie wiem, może by to było dla niego...

- To chyba nie byłby najlepszy pomysł - uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Claiho.

Cała Hikaru Shidou. Za grosz wyczucia sytuacji.

- Skoro tak pan mówi... - Hikaru w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób przybrała wygląd smutnego szczeniaka.

- Hikaru! - odezwał się naraz głos Lantisa.

Claiho posłał magicznemu szermierzowi twarde spojrzenie i odszedł, pozostawiając zdezorientowaną Hikaru.

- Nic ci nie zrobił, Hikaru? - spytał zaniepokojony Lantis, choć zaprzeczenie dziewczyny nieco go uspokoiło. - Jesteś ostatnio bardzo smutna. Treningi?

Hikaru pokręciła głową, ale nie znalazła w sobie sił, by wyjaśnić Lantisowi, o co jej chodzi. Po prostu przytuliła się do niego, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy. Nie umiała nawet określić, z jakiego właściwie powodu jest jej tak ciężko. Lantis z początku był nieco zaskoczony, ale potem przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

- Dziękuję ci, że tu jesteś, Lantis... - wykrztusiła przez łzy.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Hikaru - powiedział, nie mogąc wymyślić nic innego.

Kiwnęła głową, ale nie przestała szlochać.

* * *

Hikaru nie podejrzewała, że w tej samej chwili Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascott, Caldina i Pressea obradują nad jej kłopotami. Rafaga sam się wyłączył z rozmowy słusznym stwierdzeniem, że się na tego typu sprawach kompletnie nie zna. Do spisku zaproszono też Tatrę i Zazu, którzy jak dotąd milczeli.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, co robić - powiedziała zaniepokojona Umi. - Zachowują się niemal jakby się nie znali.

- Mijają się na korytarzach bez słowa - dodała Fuu. - Widziałam jak Tarta minęła na korytarzu Hikaru. Udała zamyśloną. Hikaru wyglądała potem, jakby miała za chwilę się rozpłakać.

Ferio objął ją delikatnie w talii. Przysunęła się bliżej. Ascott spojrzał na Umi, ale nic nie zrobił.

- To zrozumiałe, że ciężko im rozmawiać - powiedziała Pressea. - Nie wiedzą, co które z nich o tym wszystkim myśli. A guru Clef nie chce ingerować w ich prywatne sprawy.

- Moja siostrzyczka jest wbrew pozorom bardzo miłą i wrażliwą osobą - odezwała się Tatra. - Czuje się winna w związku z Hikaru. Nie jest tajemnicą, że Hikaru bardzo lubi Eagle'a.

- Możemy śmiało założyć, że Eagle ma podobny kłopot - stwierdził Ferio.

- Problem z Eagle'em jest taki, że on potrafi zachować kamienną twarz - powiedział Zazu. - Bardzo trudno ocenić, co on właściwie sobie myśli. Wszyscy bardzo lubimy Hakaru. Eagle też bardzo ją lubi. Tylko, że Hikaru ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie, a Eagle chyba myśli, że to przez niego i Tartę.

- Hikaru nie wie, co sobie myślą o niej Eagle i Tarta, a oni nie wiedzą, co myśli Hikaru - podsumowała Caldina.

Umi i Fuu spojrzały po sobie. Dokładnie tak samo one to sobie tłumaczyły.

- Nie sądzimy z Umi, żeby Hikaru miała za złe Tarcie i Eagle'owi to, co się między nimi stało - powiedziała Fuu. - Ona dopiero teraz zaczyna rozumieć, czym jest miłość. Dotąd nie interesowała się ani Eagle'em, ani Lantisem tak, jak dziewczyna interesuje się chłopakiem. Raczej byli dla niej jak bracia.

- To wszystko jest dla niej takie nowe i szokujące, że chyba ona sama nie umie przyjść ze sobą do ładu - powiedziała ciepło Umi.

- Eagle i Tarta są ze sobą dość krótko, ale cierpliwość nie leży w naturze mojej siostrzyczki - zaśmiała się Tatra. - Widziałam, że momentami Eagle z trudem nadążał za tempem, które mu narzuciła.

Umi rzuciła Ascottowi znaczące spojrzenie, a ten zaczerwienił się jak rak.

- No tak, ale nie powiem, żeby mu się to nie podobało - dołączył do śmiechu Tatry Zazu. - Nawet zaproponował jej podróżowanie na pokładzie NSX.

- A teraz oboje czują się winni wobec Hikaru - powiedział cicho Palu, kryjąc zaczerwienioną twarz. - A Hikaru myśli, że jej unikają, bo mają jej coś za złe. I tak to się kręci.

- Doprawdy, panienki! - Caldina ujęła się pod boki. - Same z wami kłopoty!

Ascott znał iluzjonistkę od bardzo dawna. Razem podróżowali, razem też słuzyli w swoim czasie Zagato. Już dawno temu nauczył się rozpoznawać ten ton jej głosu.

- Uwaga, Caldina ma jakiś pomysł - zakomunikował.

- Oczywiście, że mam! - oświadczyła z dumą, ale nie zdążyła powiedzieć, jaki.

Naraz przestrzeń w pokoju zawibrowała, wybrzuszyła się i pojawił się Claiho.

- Proszę do sali tronowej - rzucił krótko i zniknął.

Niespodziewane pojawienie się Łowcy chyba wszystkich zaszokowało. Zapadła chwila ciszy.

- Co on sobie myśli do licha! - wybuchła Umi. - Kto to widział tak się zjawiać znienacka w cudzym pokoju bez uprzedzenia!

- Chodźmy sprawdzić, czego chciał - powiedział Ascott uspokajającym tonem.

* * *

- Sytuacja nie jest najlepsza, a sygnały są coraz gorsze - powiedział guru Clef. - Claiho odkrył kilka nowych śladów. Oto one.

Mały mag machnął laską i przed obecnymi pojawiły się ruiny miasta zasłane trupami. Po chwili widok skoncentrował się na jednym z nich. Młodzieniec wyglądał na studenta. Miał ogromną dziurę w piersiach.

- To jest Yagami Light - stwierdził sucho Claiho. - Miał przy sobie czarny notes z napisem "Death Note". Musimy odnaleźć ten notes za wszelką cenę.

- Jest aż tak cenny? - zapytała Lina dziwnym tonem.

Amelia i Zelgadis spojrzeli najpierw na nią, potem na siebie nawzajem. Filia westchnęła ciężko. Xellos uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie ma w nim żadnych superzaklęć, jeśli o to chodzi - odparł Łowca Potworów. - Ale z jego pomocą można przerwać crossover, albo nas pozabijać. Przed tym notesem nie ma obrony.

- Rozumiem - skinęła głową rudowłosa mistrzyni Czarnej Magii. - Jeżeli wróg dorwie ten notes, będzie gorąco.

- Brzmi jak zadanie dla wojowników sprawiedliwości! - rozentuzjazmowała się Amelia.

- Zdobywanie zaginionych artefaktów to nasza specjalność - przyznał spokojnie Zelgadis.

Xellos i Filia nic nie powiedzieli, bo akurat ich pochłonęło picie herbaty.

- Filio, ciebie szczególnie proszę, żebyś pilnowała Xellosa - zwrócił się do smoczycy Claiho. - Nie można mu pozwolić na żadne intrygi, sprawa jest na to za poważna.

Filia bez słowa wyjęła spod spódnicy maczugę i pokazała ją mazokowi. W spojrzeniu Xellosa była skarga uciśnionej niewinności, ale nikt nie kwapił się stanąć w jego obronie.

- A teraz zadanie dla Magicznych Rycerzy - powiedział guru Clef, ukazując zebranym nastoletnią dziewczynkę o brązowych włosach. - W Cephiro pojawił się ktoś, kogo spodziewaliśmy się już jakiś czas temu. Oto Miyu, Kanshisha. Łowczyni shinmów. Porozmawiajcie z nią i namówcie, by trochę nas poznała.

- A w czym problem? - zdziwiła się Umi. - To chyba dobrze, że będziemy mieć dwójkę łowców?

Fuu wpatrywała się bez słowa w wizerunek dziewczynki.

- Miyu jest inna niż ja - powiedział ponuro Claiho. - Jest pełnokrwistą shinmą. Ściga shinmy, bo takie jest jej przeznaczenie. Jestem shinma. Jeśli Miyu mnie spotka, będzie próbowała mnie zabić. Nie wiem, czy mogę pokonać ją i jej towarzysza, Laavę. Jeśli pozostawimy Miyu samej sobie, nie wiemy, do czego może się posunąć.

- Ona nie wygląda na złą - powiedziała Hikaru nieco smutnym tonem. - Eagle, Tarta, Tarta i Aska też z początku nie mieli przyjaznych zamiarów, a udało nam się dogadać. Jestem pewna, że jak jej wszystko wyjaśnimy, to nas zrozumie.

- Szczerze mówiąc nie wyobrażam sobie przekonania Miyu - westchnął Łowca. - Ale jeśli ktokolwiek może to zrobić, to tylko wy. Nie potrafię nadążyć za sposobem rozumowania Miyu i Laavy. Może wam się to uda.

- Porozmawiać zawsze można - przyznała Fuu.

CDN


	3. Strażniczka

Rozdział 3

Strażniczka

W ruinach cmentarza na jednym z większych grobowców siedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczynka w mundurku japońskiej uczennicy. Tuz obok niej stał otulony w czarny płaszcz mężczyzna z twarzą zasłoniętą osobliwą maską.

- Dziwne miejsce - powiedziała dziewczynka do swego towarzysza. - Co o tym myślisz, Laava?

- Nie wiem, Miyu - przyznał zapytany. - Nigdy nie spotkałem nic podobnego.

- Do tej pory spotykałam raczej pojedyncze shinma - mówiła dziewczynka, machając nogami w powietrzu. - To bardzo dziwne, że tyle ich się namnożyło. Poza tym ta okolica w ogóle nie przypomina mi Japonii, jaką znam.

- Być może nie jesteśmy już w Japonii - zasugerował Laava.

- Gdzie w takim razie jesteśmy? - zapytała Miyu.

- Nie wiem - przyznał zachodni shinma.

Wizyta w Cephiro z całą pewnością musiała być dla tych dwojga zupełnie nowym przeżyciem. Miyu, nieśmiertelna łowczyni shinmów w której żyłach płynęła wampirza krew, do tej pory żyła w realiach nowoczesnej Japonii. Nie mogła jednakże pozostawać długo w jednym miejscu, gdyż jej obecność budziła do życia uśpione w ludzkich sercach potwory - shinma. Towarzystwa dotrzymywał jej tylko Laava - shinma, który stał się jej towarzyszem i sługą po tym, jak ona wypiła jego krew. Tym samym jednak Laava sprzeniewierzył się swemu przeznaczeniu, za co zapłacił koniecznością noszenia na twarzy maski. Para łowców, których tak się obawiał Claiho, pojawiła się w Cephiro!

* * *

Przeszukiwanie ruin miasta wydawało się syzyfowa pracą. Piątka przyjaciół zdawała sobie jednak sprawę z wagi powierzonego im zadania.

- Znaleźliście coś? - zapytała Lina, ocierając dłonią pot z czoła.

- Nic poza nieistotnymi drobiazgami - poinformował Zelgadis.

- U nas tak samo - powiedziała Filia, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Xellosa. - Ale według mnie ten namagomi coś kombinuje. Nie wiem co, ale się dowiem.

- Jesteś przeczulona, moja droga - uśmiechnął się niewinnie mazok, zręcznie uskakując przed ciosem maczugi. - Jeśli nie dorwiemy tego notesu, wszyscy pójdziemy do piachu, nie wyłączając mnie. Co tu jest do kombinowania?

Filia tylko prychnęła pogardliwie.

- Powiedz to komuś, kto cię nie zna - uśmiechnęła się drwiąco Lina. - Szukamy dalej!

- Jasne! - entuzjastycznie krzyknęła Amelia. - Szukamy, panie Zelgadisie!

Zelgadis spojrzał na nią, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "a co ja robię, opalam się?". Ale coś go powstrzymało od komentarza. A tym czymś był wygląd dziewczyny. Znał Amelię nie od dzisiaj. Była księżniczką, a osoba tak wysokiego pochodzenia musiała się nauczyć udawania. Było ono wpisane w istotę życia dworskiego. Ale jeżeli był na świecie ktoś zdolny przejrzeć na wylot wszelkie jej próby utrzymania rezonu, to on był tym kimś. Dyskretnie zbliżył się do niej.

- Coś cię gnębi, Amelio - powiedział.

- Ja... - zająknęła się księżniczka Sailuune. - Po prostu to wszystko przypomina mi naszą walkę z Bestią z Anafar i zniszczenie Sairaag. Dopiero teraz wiem, jak się wtedy czuła z tym wszystkim pani Sylphiel. Sailuune zniszczone. Tatuś nie żyje. Nie mam już żadnego domu, żadnego własnego miejsca na świecie. Nie mam nikogo bliskiego... poza panem, panie Zelgadisie. A przecież pani Sylphiel nie miała nawet tego. Bo przecież pan Gourry...

Zelgadis nic nie powiedział, tylko przytulił do siebie Amelię, z której oczu zaczęły nagle spływać po policzkach łzy. Lina otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili z rezygnacją poświęciła całą swą uwagę poszukiwaniom. Ostatecznie Amelia była bardzo młoda, a niedawno zawalił się cały jej świat. Miała prawo płakać po czymś takim.

- Chyba coś znalazłem - powiedział naraz Xellos.

Lina i Filia błyskawicznie zjawiły się przy nim. Xellos pokazał im... pustą kartkę.

- To ma być znalezisko? - parsknęła Lina. - Jakaś tam kartka?

- Notes ma to do siebie, że zwykle zawiera kartki - powiedział zbliżający się Zel. - W tym te puste.

Lina spojrzała na niego pochmurnie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Filia wzięła do rąk znalezisko i przyjrzała mu się, marszcząc z zastanowieniem brwi.

- W tej kartce jest śmierć - powiedziała wreszcie.

- Jak to? - zdziwiła się Lina. - Czy to znaczy...

- To jest kartka z notesu, którego szukamy - powiedział Xellos.

- I tak po prostu ją nam oddałeś, nic nie kręcąc? - zdziwiła się nastoletnia czarodziejka. - Coś tu śmierdzi.

- Jeśli zrobię coś na własną rękę, będę miał kłopoty z Claiho-sama - powiedział z pozoru niewinnie mazok.

Filia i Lina spojrzały na niego przenikliwie. Xellos i smoczyca byli od dawna razem widywani, nikt więc nie miał wątpliwości, że coś się święci. Pomimo pozornej niechęci i kłótni do tych dwojga doskonale pasowało powiedzenie: kto się czubi, ten się lubi. Chociaż ciężko byłoby to nazwać miłością, zwłaszcza ze strony Xellosa. Niemniej mazok w sposób oczywisty poświęcał smoczycy sporo czasu i uwagi, nawet jeśli nie musiał. A z kolei Filia z czasem nauczyła się czytać w zachowaniu Xellosa rzeczy, których nie dostrzegali inni. Dlatego ta niewinna uwaga zaniepokoiła ją. Lina natomiast była bardzo bystrą dziewczyną i dzięki wspólnym przygodom zdążyła już poznać Xellosa nie gorzej od Filii.

- Czekaj... On jest MAZOKU?! - wrzasnęła po chwili nastoletnia mistrzyni Czarnej Magii.

Filia zmarszczyła brwi. Zelgadis spokojnie spojrzał na fioletowowłosego mazoka.

- Nie, nie, nie! - uśmiechnął się Xellos z zakłopotaniem. - Tak jakby, ale nie do końca. To skomplikowana historia. A zresztą to tajemnica!

- Nie byłabym zaskoczona, gdyby Claiho był kolejnym po Phibrizzo mazokiem, który się mną posługuje - mruknęła czarodziejka. - W każdym razie musimy być ostrożni. Najlepiej na razie nie mówmy o tej kartce.

Amelia spojrzała na Zelgadisa, który tylko westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Ale... - Xellos spojrzał na Linę z miną kogoś, kto znajduje się pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem.

- Kimkolwiek jest Claiho, nie może nas otwarcie zaatakować - powiedziała Lina. - A poza tym nie jest przecież wszechwiedzący. Po prostu nic nie znaleźliśmy. Kropka. Co tu jest do wyjaśniania?

- On będzie wiedział, że coś ukrywamy - słabo zaprotestował Xellos.

- Jesteś ze mną i wykonujesz moje rozkazy - twardo powiedziała mała czarodziejka. - Pokręcimy się jeszcze po okolicy. Poszukamy podobnych kartek. A po drodze wymyślimy, co zrobić w sprawie Claiho. Jeśli ten notes ma taką moc, to te kartki mogą być niezłym argumentem przeciwko niemu.

- No cóż... - Xellos z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie.

- A teraz rozejrzyjmy się za podobnymi kartkami - ucięła rudowłosa. - Może uda się nam jakoś namierzyć notes. Wtedy o kartki nie będzie nikt pytał. Poza tym bardzo chętnie bym się dowiedziała, co takiego to draństwo potrafi, że ten Claiho tak się interesuje tym notesem.

- Pani Lino, pani to chyba nie ufa nawet własnemu cieniowi - burknęła Amelia, która najwidoczniej miała mieszane uczucia co do całej sprawy.

- I tylko dlatego jeszcze żyję! - odkrzyknęła jej Lina. - RAY WING!

Mistrzyni Czarnej Magii uniosła się w górę.

- Ciekawe co na to Gourry - szepnął Zelgadis w ucho Amelii, która zachichotała.

- Słyszałam to! - wrzasnęła gdzieś z wysoka Lina.

Zel posłał tylko małej księżniczce wielce wymowne spojrzenie. Z takiej odległości Lina nie usłyszałaby nawet gdyby mówił głośno i wyraźnie. A poza tym zareagowałaby fireballem.

* * *

Przestrzeń ponad Zamkiem Cephiro wybrzuszyła się i z bramy międzywymiarowej wyłoniły się trzy ogromne sylwetki Boskich Maszyn.

- Nie czuję się dobrze opuszczając Zamek Cephiro bez Ferio - powiedziała smutno Fuu, spoglądając na niknące w oddali trzy strzeliste wieże i przycumowane do nich okręty: okrągłą, kopulastą Bravadę i groźny, podobny do grotu strzały kształt NSX.

- A ja czuję się świetnie! - entuzjastycznie zawołała Hikaru. - Znów jestem tu z wami, znowu mogę walczyć w obronie ludzi, których kocham! Nienawidzę siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy komuś mi bliskiemu coś grozi!

- Aż tak się o nas martwiłaś? - uśmiechnęła się Umi.

- Jestem waszą małą siostrzyczką i muszę chronić swoje siostry! - uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa wojowniczka.

- No jasne! - powiedziała Umi. - W końcu przyrzekłyśmy być dla siebie jak siostry i zawsze pozostać razem!

- Cokolwiek się stanie, nic nas nigdy nie rozdzieli! - potwierdziła Fuu.

Ale w tym momencie Hikaru posmutniała, jakby ogarnęły ją jakieś niewesołe myśli.

- Hikaru? - zaniepokoiła się Umi.

- Nie, nic, nic... - rozchmurzyła się "mała siostrzyczka". - Rayearth, wiesz może, gdzie znajdziemy tą Miyu?

- WŁAŚNIE TAM LECIMY - poinformował dziewczyny głos Boskiej Maszyny Ognia.

- Przez ostatnie kilka dni byłyśy wszystkie tak zajęte, że nie miałam czasu z wami porozmawiać - powiedziała Fuu. - Myślałam nad tym, co powinnyśmy zrobić. Uważam, że powinnyśmy poprosić Claiho o lekcje.

- Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego! - zjeżyła się Umi. - Nie podoba mi się jego zachowanie. Poza tym, omal nie zabił Lantisa. A co, jeśli nas zabije w czasie treningu?

- On nie jest zły - odezwała się Hikaru. - Fuu ma rację, Claiho jest bardzo silny. Może nas wiele nauczyć.

- Może i macie rację - ustąpiła Umi. - Poza tym w ten sposób mogłybyśmy trenować razem. Ale teraz lepiej skoncentrujmy się na Miyu.

- JEST NA CMENTARZU, DO KTÓREGO WŁAŚNIE DOLATUJEMY - odezwał się Selece.

Dziewczęta pozostawiły swoje trzy Boskie Maszyny poza bramą cmentarną, choć Umi i Fuu uczyniły to z widoczną niechęcią. Niemniej trudno byłoby sobie wyobrazić spacer po ruinach w postaci ogromnego robota. Dziewczęta szły bardzo ostrożnie i uważnie się rozglądały.

- Witam! - zza załomu muru wyszła ciemnowłosa dziewczynka o brązowych oczach. - Nie powinnyście się tu zapuszczać. Ten kraj jest bardzo niebezpieczny.

- Wiemy o tym - powiedziała z godnością Umi. - Jesteśmy Magicznymi Rycerzami, którzy go chronią.

- Magiczni Rycerze? - zdziwiła się dziewczynka. - Czyli jesteście wojowniczkami?

- Dokładnie - powiedziała spokojnie Fuu. - Ja jestem Fuu Houchi, to są moje przyjaciółki: Hikaru Shidou oraz Umi Ryuuzaki. Jesteśmy Magicznymi Rycerzami, wojowniczkami z innego świata, które chronią Cephiro.

- Z innego świata... - zamyśliła się dziewczynka. - Nazywam się Miyu. Miyu Yamano. I też nie pochodzę z tego świata.

- Tak jak powiedziałaś, jesteśmy wojowniczkami - powiedziała Hikaru. - Walczymy o życie i szczęście ludzi, których kochamy. Walczymy po to, by chronić. A ty, Miyu? Jesteś wojowniczką? Jeśli tak, to o co walczysz?

- Walczę, ponieważ muszę walczyć - powiedziała Miyu, choć wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną tonem Umi. - Cokolwiek bym nie zrobiła, jestem tym, kim jestem. Nie można uciec od swojego przeznaczenia.

- Jesteś smutna - uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale Hikaru. - I chyba rozumiem, dlaczego. Nas z początku również wmieszano w walkę, z którą nie miałyśmy nic wspólnego. I potem wszystkie trzy nie mogłyśmy sobie tego wybaczyć.

- Jesteście bardzo poważne jak na swój wiek - uśmiechnęła się mała wampirzyca.

Miała wrażenie, że dostrzega gdzieś głęboko w oczach rozmówczyń ten sam smutek, który przepełniał jej własne serce. Poczuła, że te trzy dziewczyny przeszły w życiu znacznie więcej, niż powinny.

- W Cephiro jeżeli naprawdę czegoś pragniesz, to tak się stanie - powiedziała poważnie Fuu. - Siła serca jest w tym kraju potęgą. Jeżeli bardzo chcesz, możesz w tym świecie niemal wszystko. Tylko trzeba wiedzieć, czego tak naprawdę chcesz, a to czasami niełatwe.

Wiedziała coś o tym. Dostały wszystkie na ten temat niezłą lekcję podczas swojego pierwszego pobytu w Cephiro. Z całego serca pragnęły pomóc mieszkańcom tego kraju, a w efekcie pozbawiły Cephiro Filaru i sprowadziły na ten świat kolejną katastrofę. Czasami trzeba uważać z życzeniami, bo one lubią się spełniać.

- Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takiego sposobu myślenia - odrzekła Miyu. - Tam, skąd pochodzę, siła serca jest niczym wobec potęgi przeznaczenia.

Nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że to, co mówiły te dziewczyny, może być prawdą. Przecież nie było sposobu na uniknięcie przeznaczenia. A przynajmniej ona takiego sposobu nie znała.

- Jeżeli czegoś się dowiedziałyśmy dzięki naszym przygodom w Cephiro to tego, że przyjaźń jest czymś bezcennym - powiedziała Hikaru. - To tutaj się poznałyśmy i zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami. I tej przyjaźni zawdzięczamy wszystko, co osiągnęłyśmy. Myślę, że własnie tego ci brakuje. Przyjaciół.

- Ja nie mogę mieć przyjaciół - odrzekła Miyu. - Nie chcę ich mieć.

Czy ta niska, ognistowłosa dziewczyna potrafiła czytać w jej myślach?

- Każdy chce mieć przyjaciół! - zaprotestowała żywiołowo Hikaru. - Może zaprzyjaźnisz się z nami? Czuję, że mamy wiele wspólnego. Nie wiem, dlaczego twoje życie tak wyglądało, ale nie ma lepszego miejsca do zmiany losu niż Cephiro.

Miyu nie była wysoka, a jednak spoglądała z góry na Hikaru. Przez długą chwilę dziewczynka nie odzywała się. Potem kiwnęła głową. Przecież nic nie traci, pozostając w towarzystwie tych dziewcząt trochę dłużej.

- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł, ale lubię was - powiedziała.

- Hikaru nie da się nie lubić! - zaśmiała się Umi.

- Chyba nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, z kim rozmawiacie - zabrzmiał nagle kpiący głos.

Na pobliskim grobie pojawiła się białolica dziewczyna z dziwnym symbolem na czole.

- Minęło wiele czasu odkąd cię widziałam, Reiha - powiedziała Miyu.

- Próbowałam wymyślić, jak cię odpowiednio ukarać za to, co mi zrobiłaś - odparła intruzka. - Znów zapomniałaś zabrać ze sobą Laavy. Robisz się nieostrożna.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytała Hikaru przywołując miecz.

- Ci ludzie są doprawdy niezwykle bezczelni - powiedziała Reiha konwersacyjnym tonem do Miyu. - Nie pojmuję, jak ty wytrzymujesz w ich towarzystwie.

- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi - spokojnie odparła Strażniczka. - Ty wielu rzeczy nie pojmujesz, Reiha.

- Nigdy nie zmądrzejesz, Strażniczko? - pokręciła głową tamta. - Wiele razy omal nie zginęłaś tylko przez swoje głupie zaufanie do ludzi. Ta ostatnia wpadka z Chisato niczego cię nie nauczyła?

- Nie waż się wymawiać jej imienia! - oczy Miyu nagle zapłonęły złocistym żarem. - Zejdź mi z oczu, Reiha!

W ułamku sekundy dziewczynka zmieniła postać na Kanshisha. Jej zwykły strój zajaśniał i stał się białym kimonem. Umi i Fuu były zupełnie zaskoczone gwałtowną reakcją Miyu. Hikaru natomiast wskoczyła na płytę pomnika, na której stała Miyu, i zasłoniła ją.

- Nie wiem, jakie masz zatargi z Miyu - powiedziała. - Ale jedno wiem. Każdy ma swoje życzenie. Życzenie, którego nie może zmienić. A moim życzeniem jest bronić moich przyjaciół! Wszystkim, co mam!

- Przez Miyu zginęli wszyscy moi bliscy! - krzyknęła z wściekłością Reiha. - A ty teraz stajesz w jej obronie?!

- A przez nas zginęła Księżniczka Emeraude, filar Cephiro, której jedyną zbrodnią było to, że się zakochała - odezwała się drżącym głosem Umi, jednak jej głos zaskakująco szybko nabrał siły. - Przez nas zginął najwyższy kapłan Zagato! Wiemy dobrze, jak to jest, kiedy inni ludzie giną z powodu twoich błędów! Kim jesteś i jakim prawem sądzisz innych? Spójrz na siebie! Ty sama jesteś bez winy? Nic złego nie zrobiłaś?

- Ty przecież nie dbasz o ludzkie życie, Reiha - powiedziała zimno Miyu. - Skazałaś całe miasto na śmierć bez chwili wahania. Tolerowałam cię i znosiłam twoje wybryki aż do tej pory. Ale przekraczasz granice, których nikomu nie pozwolę przekroczyć! - nagle ton wypowiedzi dziewczynki zmienił się i coś stalowego zadźwięczało w jej głosie. - LAAVA!

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia tuż przy gardle napastniczki błysnęły pazury niebieskowłosego shinmy. Reiha gwałtownym unikiem ocaliła się od trafienia, po czym spojrzała wściekle na zebrane towarzystwo.

- Dobrze! - powiedziała. - Jeśli tak chcecie to rozegrać, niech tak będzie. Ale wygraliście tylko bitwę, wojna dopiero się zaczyna.

Demonica znikła w lawinie śniegu.

- "Wojna dopiero się zaczyna"? - zdziwiła się Umi. - Czy to ona stoi za tymi atakami shinma?

- Reiha nienawidzi shinma tak samo jak i ludzi - powiedziała Miyu. - To w gruncie rzeczy tylko nieszczęśliwa, samotna dziewczynka ze złamanym życiem. Zadaje innym ból, bo sama nigdy nie poznała nic poza bólem. Takie jest jej przeznaczenie jako śnieżnego demona. Nie przejmujcie się nią.

- Może pójdziesz z nami do zamku Cephiro? - zaproponowała Hikaru. - Reiha się tam nie dostanie.

- Poza tym mamy wspólnych wrogów - powiedziała ostrożnie Fuu. - Jeśli chcesz skutecznie walczyć, powinnaś poznać Cephiro lepiej. Razem mamy większe szanse wygrać.

- Jesteście takie pełne życia - uśmiechnęła się smutno Miyu. - Nie sądzę, byście mogły mnie zrozumieć.

- Zawsze możemy spróbować - powiedziała Umi. - Hikaru do tej pory potrafiła dogadać się z każdym. W tym kraju nie ma nic niemożliwego dla kogoś o silnym sercu.

- Osobliwy kraj - cicho skomentowała dziewczynka, po czym spojrzała na Laavę.

Błękitnowłosy shinma lekko skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Wiedział, dlaczego Cephiro zaczynało robić na Miyu takie wrażenie. Kraj, w którym wszystko jest możliwe... Laava był towarzyszem Miyu od wielu lat. Od dawna nie widział jej tak poruszonej. Słowa tych dziewczyn, Magicznych Rycerzy, brzmiały jak sen. To MUSIAŁ być sen.

Nagle Laava gwałtownie się poderwał.

- LEGENDARNI MAGICZNI RYCERZE! - dobiegł do dziewcząt głos Boskiej Maszyny Ognia.

- Rayearth! - zdziwiła się Hikaru.

- WEZWIJCIE NAS! - ponaglił Selece.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Umi.

- Shinma - powiedziała spokojnie Miyu.

Magiczni Rycerze wezwali swoje Boskie Maszyn. Ich sylwetki błysnęły i po chwili niebo przesłoniły trzy ogromne postacie robotów. Ani Miyu, ani Laava nie okazali nadmiernego zdumienia.

- Jeżeli nawet magia Boskich Maszyn sobie z nimi nie poradzi, składam rezygnację - prychnęła Umi.

- Nie sądzę, by taka opcja istniała - rzeczowo stwierdziła Fuu.

- Że sobie z nimi nie poradzimy, czy że złożę rezygnację? - zgryźliwie skomentowała Umi.

- Nie przegramy! - zawołała z zapałem Hikaru. - Dopóki jesteśmy razem, nigdy nie przegramy!

Strażniczka osobliwym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ogromną postać Boskiej Maszyny z Hikaru w środku.

"Jest tak podobna do Chisato... a jednocześnie tak bardzo się od niej różni" - pomyślała.

- Miyu... - zaczął Laava, ale dziewczynka przerwała mu w pół słowa stanowczym gestem.

- Wiem, Laava. Ale dawno już nie widziałam w nikim takiej pasji, nawet Chisato jej nie dorównuje - złociste oczy Miyu błysnęły, zawibrowały, zapłonęły. - Niszczenie shinma to moja misja. Jestem Kanshisha. Nie umiem i nie chcę stać z boku, kiedy inni walczą za mnie w mojej wojnie. Ty powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, dlaczego.

Laava kiwnął głową. Dawno nie widział swojej towarzyszki w tak bojowym nastroju.

- Poza tym - dodała bardzo cicho Miyu - jeżeli w tym kraju o wszystkim decyduje silna wola...

Laava ponownie skinął głową i przybrał pozycję do ataku. W jego ręku błysnęła złowrogo czarna kosa.

Miyu zwróciła się w stronę najbliższego shinmy. W jej dłoniach błysnął błękitny płomień.

- ZBŁĄKANY SHINMA, ODSYŁAM CIĘ W CIEMNOŚĆ!

Hikaru wsparła jej atak falą jaskrawej energii.

* * *

W odległym Zamku Cephiro guru Clef, Claiho oraz Lantis obserwowali rozwój wydarzeń za pomocą magicznej iluzji.

- Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem, guru Clefie - odezwał się Lantis. - Przecież miałem ochraniać Hikaru.

- Twoja obecność utrudniałaby Magicznym Rycerzom rozmowę, Lantisie - powiedział mistrz magów.

- Poradzą sobie - stwierdził Claiho.

Ale nagle guru Clef zmarszczył brwi. Poruszył laską i obraz się zmienił. Iluzja przedstawiała ogromną sylwetkę statku kosmicznego o kształcie czerwonego smoka. Okręt był otoczony tą samą chmurą mazoków, która niedawno zaatakowała NSX.

- Dome z Fahrenu! - krzyknął Lantis. - Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Lecę im pomóc!

- Weź ze sobą Eagle'a! - krzyknął za nim Clef.

Ale nagle Claiho zaklął tak głośno i z taką furią, że zaskoczony Lantis zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie.

- Co się stało!?

Łowca potworów cofał się, najwyraźniej zaszokowany.

- To niemożliwe! - powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie. - One nie mogły zostać tak szybko pokonane!

- Kto? - zapytał zdumiony Guru Clef.

Beast Hunter Claiho wskazał widoczną w dole zrujnowaną, kryształową budowlę.

- Wojowniczki Sailor! - powiedział. - Ale to przecież niemożliwe! To jeden z najsilniejszych światów! Jak to się stało!?

- Dome z Fahrenu nie ma szans! - powiedział twardo Lantis. - Idę tam!

- Sytuacja jest groźna - powiedział Claiho. - Nie wolno mi dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie!

Łowca potworów w szkarłatnym blasku aktywował moc mazoku, po czym wszedł w astral nic nikomu nie mówiąc.

- Bądź bardzo ostrożny, Lantis! - powiedział z naciskiem Guru Clef.

* * *

W samym środku walki otoczona wrogami Boska Maszyna Hikaru nagle znieruchomiała. Umi i Fuu z wielkim trudem udało się ją osłonić przed ciosami. Hikaru niespodziewanie krzyknęła i rzuciła potężną falę energii.

- Hikaru? - Fuu w jednej chwili pojawiła się obok koleżanki.

- Co się stało, Hikaru!? - zaniepokoiła się Umi.

Ale rudowłosa chyba nawet ich nie usłyszała. Jej siła wzrosła dziesięciokrotnie. Jej ciosy wydawały się rozlegać na całe kilometry.

- Z DROGI! - krzyknęła z furią w stronę hordy wrogów, rzucając jeszcze jedną falę.

Przeciwnicy stopniowo zaczęli się cofać. Miyu wykorzystała sytuację.

- ZBŁAKANI SHINMA, ODSYŁAM WAS W CIEMNOŚĆ!

Jej błękitny płomień wgryzł się w opanowane paniką szeregi shinma, siejąc spustoszenie. W krótkim czasie nie pozostał już ani jeden oponent. Hikaru ruszyła z pełną prędkością przed siebie.

- Co się dzieje, Hikaru?! - zawołała za nią Umi.

- Księżniczka Aska! - odkrzyknęła jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka.

- Pośpieszmy się! - powiedziała zaniepokojona Fuu.

* * *

Eagle Vision i Lantis obserwowali bitwę na ekranach taktycznych NSX. Już na pierwszy rzut oka sytuacja ogromnego, czerwonego okrętu wojennego Fahrenu wydawała się być beznadziejna. Dome wprawdzie bronił się, ział ogniem w gęstwinę wrogów, usiłował wyrwać się z okrążenia. Ale ktoś tak doświadczony jak Eagle wiedział, że to beznadziejne. Tu i ówdzie chmarę przeciwników przecinała jak nożem krwistoczerwona smuga światła. Był to atakujący z szybkością błyskawicy Claiho. Co chwilę cofał się, wyrywając ze sobą część oponentów, którzy już nigdy potem nie wracali.

- Nasze skanery mówią, że stan techniczny okrętu księżniczki Aski jest krytyczny - poinformował Zazu.

Lantis zaklął z cicha. Eagle natomiast zachował kamienny spokój.

- Transmisja niekodowana z okrętu wojennego Fahrenu! - powiedział jeden z kontrolujących przyrządy oficerów.

- Dajcie to na ekran! - rzucił Geo Metro.

Na jednym z monitorów ukazała się młoda twarz księżniczki Aski.

"Eagle, nie zbliżaj się!" - powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem. - "Nasz okręt jest uszkodzony! W każdej chwili może eksplodować! Uciekajcie, nawet NSX nie da sobie rady! Zatrzymamy wrogów jak długo się da!"

- Księżniczko, opuśćcie statek! - zawołał z napięciem w głosie Eagle.

"A ty opuściłbyś załogę NSX?"

Eagle nie odpowiedział.

"Pokonaj naszych wspólnych wrogów, generale Eagle Vision."

Obraz zamazał się, stracił ostrość i znikł.

- Utraciliśmy łączność z okrętem Fahrenu! - poinformował oficer łącznościowy. - Transmisja niekodowana z okrętu Chizety!

Tym razem Geo tylko skinął głową. Na ekranie ukazały się twarze księżniczek Chizety: Tarty i Tatry. Obie najwidoczniej nie były w nastroju do negocjacji.

"Nie będziemy stać z boku i patrzeć!" - rzuciła buntowniczo Tarta. - "Obie z siostrą przywołujemy nasze duchy!"

Eagle spojrzał na Geo. Zrozumieli się bez słów. Tarta i Tatra dostrzegły tę wymianę spojrzeń, skinęły głowami i rozłączyły się.

- Uwaga, załoga NSX! - krzyknął do komunikatora Geo Metro. - Ogłaszam pełny alarm bojowy! Powtarzam: pełny alarm bojowy! Wszyscy natychmiast na stanowiska!

Komunikat był właściwie zbędny. Członkowie załogi od dawna byli na swoich miejscach. Jednak w tej chwili stało się coś, co przyśpieszyło konfrontację. Monitory zalał oślepiający blask. Flagowy okręt księżniczki Aski otoczyła kula ognia. Dome z Fahrenu eksplodował. Lantis bez słowa odwrócił się i wybiegł z centrum dowodzenia. Eagle jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w płonące szczątki sojuszniczego okrętu. Potem na chwilę przymknął oczy. Otworzył je i spojrzał w stronę wrogów, marszcząc lekko brwi.

- Przygotować działo "Laguna"! - ryknął Geo Metro do komunikatora.

Potężne pokrywy wyrzutni ze szczękiem usunęły się ze swych miejsc. Umieszczone w dolnej części kadłuba przewody zasilające rozbłysły jaskrawym strumieniem przesyłanej mocy. Ciemny kształt NSX oblał się blaskiem zbierającej się potężnej energii niczym kolos zamierzający się do śmiercionośnego ciosu.

- Działo "Laguna" gotowe do strzału! - poinformował z zapałem jeden z kontrolujących przyrządy oficerów.

Na mostku nagle zapadała taka cisza, że wręcz słychać było przyśpieszone oddechy załogi.

- Ognia - powiedział cicho Eagle.

Wbudowane w kadłub NSX działo plunęło strumieniem niepowstrzymanej energii. Dwa oślepiające snopy światła splątały się, złączyły i runęły do przodu niszczycielską lawiną. Jaskrawy promień bez najmniejszego trudu przebił się na wylot przez gęstwinę mazoków, niknąc w oddali.

- Dowódco, wygląda na to, że otrzymaliśmy posiłki! - zameldował jeden z oficerów. - Na polu bitwy pojawiły się trzy Boskie Maszyny z Cephiro! Towarzyszą im dwie nieznane nam istoty niewielkich rozmiarów!

Eagle nie wydawał się jednak być pocieszony tą wiadomością.

- Pełna moc pól ochronnych! - rzucił Geo Metro. - Ognia ze wszystkich dział!

Eagle Vision milczał. Na ekranie przed nim właśnie pojawiły się dwie ogromne sylwetki duchów opiekuńczych, chroniących obie księżniczki Chizety. Daleko na horyzoncie zarysował się niewyraźny kształt Boskich Maszyn.

* * *

Zaszokowani Magiczni Rycerze zatrzymali swoje Boskie Maszyny. Eksplozja nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Smok z Fahrenu został zniszczony.

- Księżniczka Aska... - powiedziała smutnym głosem Fuu.

- Spóźniłyśmy się! - powiedziała ze zgrozą Umi. - Przybyłyśmy za późno! Fahren został pokonany!

- To byli wasi przyjaciele, tak? - zapytała cicho Miyu.

- Tak, to byli nasi przyjaciele - potwierdziła Hikaru.

Dziewczyna zaciskała zęby, a miecz w ręku jej Boskiej Maszyny coraz mocniej drżał. Nagle jej broń zapłonęła wibrującym blaskiem.

- To jeszcze nie koniec! - rzuciła przez zęby rudowłosa. - Okręty Chizety i Autozamu nadal są otoczone. Za wszelką cenę musimy je obronić! Musimy ściągnąć atak na siebie!

Czerwona Boska Maszyna - Rayearth - z szybkością błyskawicy podążyła na pole walki. Inne nie pozostawały w tyle.

- Miyu? - zabrzmiał obok Strażniczki głos Laavy.

- Wiem, to nie są shinma - powiedziała dziewczynka. - Ale niewiele się różnią. To stwory zrodzone z ciemności, tak, jak shinma. Żerują na ludzkich emocjach, karmiąc się strachem, gniewem i nienawiścią. To pasożyty, których miejsce jest w ciemności, a nie pomiędzy ludźmi. Czuję to aż nadto dobrze. Nie traćmy czasu.

Laava nie zgłosił dalszych obiekcji.

* * *

Amelia kontynuowała poszukiwania, choć coraz gorzej się czuła. Coraz częściej wydawało jej się, że słyszy jakieś głosy. Ignorowała to, przekonana, że to tylko objaw zmęczenia. Ale nie mogła nic poradzić na smutek, który coraz silniej opanowywał jej myśli.

Nagle w uszach dziewczyny zabrzmiał odległy krzyk. Zaszokowana, poderwała głowę. Okazało się jednak, że nikt inny tego nie słyszał. Nieco zaniepokojona tą sytuacją przez chwilę nasłuchiwała. I usłyszała kolejny krzyk, wyraźniejszy od poprzedniego.

- Słyszał pan to, panie Zelgadisie? - zapytała zaniepokojona księżniczka.

- Co takiego? - zdziwił się mężczyzna.

- Krzyk - powiedziała Amelia. - To była kobieta.

W jej uszach rozbrzmiał kolejny krzyk, jeszcze wyraźniejszy od poprzedniego. Tym razem księżniczka zdołała usłyszeć słowa. Ale jednocześnie uświadomiła sobie, że ten krzyk brzmi dziwnie. Jakby nie był z tego świata.

"ENDYMIONIE!"

- Endymion... - szepnęła Amelia. - Kim jest... Ach, Endymion!

To było tak, jakby w jej umyśle otworzyła się nagle jakaś zapadka. Nagle uświadomiła sobie z przerażającą dokładnością, że zna to imię. Świat zawirował...

_Uświadomiła sobie, że stoi na balkonie jakiegoś pałacu. Na niebie lśniła błękitna tarcza. Księżniczka odkryła ze zdumieniem, że lubi patrzeć na lśniącą nad horyzontem błękitną planetę. Ziemia była taka piękna i spokojna..._

_Obraz zmienił się. Była na tym samym balkonie. Przy niej stał czarnowłosy młodzieniec. Czuła go przy sobie. Ciepło jego ciała uspokajało ją. Nagle powietrzem targnął straszliwy wybuch. Młodzieniec został porwany przez falę uderzeniową. Amelia bez namysłu rzuciła się za nim. Kochała go! Nie mogła pozwolić mu umrzeć!_

_- Nie, Serenity! - krzyknął mężczyzna. - NIE!_

_Ale ona go nie słuchała. Ją także pochwycił w swe szpony palący podmuch, ale to się nie liczyło. Liczył się tylko on! Potrzebował jej! Ogromnym wysiłkiem zdołała sięgnąć wystarczająco daleko, by chwycić go za ręce. To ją nieco uspokoiło. Jego bliskość zawsze ją uspokajała._

_- Serenity - powiedział z czułością._

_- Endymionie - uśmiechnęła się._

_Przytulili się do siebie. Żadne z nich nigdy nie pozostawi drugiego, była tego pewna. Nic ich nigdy nie rozdzieli. Jednak kolejny wybuch rozerwał ich dłonie, rzucając każde z nich w przeciwnym kierunku._

_- Endymionie! - krzyknęła z rozpaczą. - ENDYMIONIE!_

_Kolejny pocisk trafił w nich oboje. Usłyszała krzyk swojego ukochanego zmieszany ze swoim własnym. Ogarnął ją potworny ból. Ale w chwilę potem ból przeminął i ogarnęła ją ciemność._

Gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza, powracając do rzeczywistości. W jej myślach zapanował chaos. Nie wiedziała już, kim jest i co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Poczuła tuż obok siebie czyjeś twarde ramię.

- Amelio? - zapytał z niepokojem czyjś głos.

- Amelia? - zapytała niepewnie. - Kto to jest Amelia?

Nic już nie było pewne. Nie miała pojęcia, kim jest i w co powinna wierzyć.

- Co ci jest, Amelio? - zapytał gwałtowniej ten sam męski głos. - Lina! Filia! Coś się stało z Amelią!

Tym razem rozpoznała głos Zelgadisa. Przytuliła się do obejmującego ją ramienia i rozpłakała się.

- On mnie potrzebował, panie Zelgadisie! - mówiła przez łzy. - On mnie potrzebował, a ja nie potrafiłam go obronić!

- O czym ty mówisz, Amelio? - dopytywał się młodzieniec.

Amelia tylko potrząsnęła głową. Była zbyt roztrzęsiona na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.

- Pozwól jej odpocząć, Zelgadisie - powiedziała wysoka blondynka o miłym głosie.

Ten głos skojarzył się Amelii zupełnie inaczej, niż powinien. W jej umyśle pojawiła się ciepło uśmiechnięta białowłosa kobieta o włosach uczesanych w dwa długie kucyki. Kobieta, którą Amelia kochała ponad wszystko. Kobieta, która oddała życie, by ratować jej rodzinne królestwo. Królowa Serenity, jej matka. Amelia bez namysłu rzuciła się w objęcia tej kobiety o miłym głosie.

- Mama! - zawołała głosem, w którym rozpacz mieszała się z radością.

Wszyscy obecni byli kompletnie zaskoczeni, choć Xellos tego nie okazał. Jako pierwsza otrząsnęła się Filia. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i przygarnęła Amelię mocno do siebie.

- Już nic ci nie grozi, Amelio - powiedziała - Jestem z tobą. Już wszystko w porządku.

Lina najwyraźniej chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Filia uciszyła ją ostrym spojrzeniem. Zelgadis od zdumionego spojrzenia przeszedł płynnie do pełnego zrozumienia uśmiechu. Xellos natomiast obserwował to wszystko z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

- Przepraszam, pani Filio - szepnęła Amelia po długiej chwili. - Ja... nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje...

Księżniczka chciała wyrwać się z objęć, ale smoczyca niezmiernie delikatnie powstrzymała ją od tego.

- Powoli, Amelio - powiedziała ciepło. - Daj sobie chwilę czasu na otrząśnięcie się z tego.

Amelia uspokoiła się i przytuliła się do Filii tak, jak wystraszone dziecko tuli się do matki.

- Wszyscy jesteśmy z tobą, Amelio - powiedziała Lina. - Nie jesteś sama.

- Nic ci nie grozi - powiedział Zelgadis.

Amelia powoli zaczynała dochodzić do równowagi, kiedy uderzyło ją nowe przeczucie. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że coś niezmiernie dla niej ważnego jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ta myśl była tak silna, że Amelia wyrwała się z objęć kompletnie zaskoczonej Filii.

- Co się stało, Amelio? - zapytała Lina.

- Zaraz go odnajdą! - rzuciła ze zgrozą Amelia. - Nie wolno na to pozwolić! Nie mogą go odnaleźć!

- Kogo?! - krzyknęła za biegnącą księżniczką Lina, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

- Za nią! - rzucił krótko Zelgadis.

- Nie wolno jej teraz zostawić samej - zgodziła się Filia.

Xellos niespodziewanie porzucił pozycję obserwatora i w jednej chwili znalazł się przy Amelii.

- Dokąd idziemy, Amelio? - zapytał.

- Nie wiem - wydyszała Amelia. - Ale kiedy dobiegniemy na miejsce, będę wiedziała!

Xellos skrzyżował spojrzenia z Filią. Zrozumieli się bez słów. Kapłanka zamieniła się w smoczycę i delikatnie podsunęła biegnącej Amelii głowę.

- Będzie szybciej, jeśli tam razem polecimy, Amelio.

- Jesteś kochana, Filio! - wykrzyknęła radośnie księżniczka.

Filia uśmiechnęła się. Xellos poczynił w duchu uwagę, że do tej pory smoczyca uśmiechała się w ten sposób tylko i wyłącznie do małego Valgaarva.

* * *

Na mostku NSX panowało absolutne skupienie. Geo co i rusz wydawał polecenia. Czasami podpowiadał mu Eagle. Niemniej ten ostatni sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie czymś zaniepokojonego.

- Czy ktoś już sprawdzał te ruiny pod nami? - zapytał nagle Eagle.

- Nie, jesteśmy zajęci bitwą - odparł nieco zdziwiony Geo. - Zresztą ruiny wyglądają na puste.

- Niech ktoś je przeskanuje - powiedział prosto z mostu jasnowłosy generał Autozamu.

Załoga, nauczona wieloletnim doświadczeniem, bez zbędnych pytań wykonała rozkaz.

- Wykryliśmy wiele ciał - powiedział jeden z oficerów obsługujących skanery. - Jest też coś dziwnego. Jakby dwa ogromne źródła energii. Jedno z nich jest w sali centralnej. Drugie poniżej poziomu gruntu... Zaraz! Mam odczyty ruchu. To ten sam rodzaj istot, jak nasi przeciwnicy! Dwie istoty, prawdopodobnie ogromnie silne. Jest też jeden człowiek, na najniższym poziomie. Ale coś jest z nim nie tak. Chyba nie do końca wie, co robi.

- A więc to takie buty... - mruknął Eagle.

Ale w tej chwili przerwał mu inny oficer.

- Sir, skoncentrowany atak na Bravadę!

- Podejdźcie najbliżej jak tylko się da! - zakomenderował Geo. - Spróbujemy objąć Bravadę naszymi polami ochronnymi.

- Sir, to nie ma sensu! - zawołał inny oficer. - Systemy ochronne Bravady zawiodły! Okręt zaraz...

Ekrany rozjaśniła oślepiająca kula ognia. Statek Chizety eksplodował z obiema księżniczkami na pokładzie. Duchy opiekuńcze rozwiały się jak mgła.

- ...eksploduje... - dokończył osłupiały oficer. - Skanuję obszar... Niestety nikt nie ocalał!

- Raczej bym tego nie przesądzał! - odezwał się niematerialny głos.

Przestrzeń wybrzuszyła się i na mostku NSX pojawił się Claiho z niezmiernie zaskoczoną Tartą.

- Zdążyłem chwycić Tartę - powiedział Łowca. - Niestety Tatra stała zbyt daleko siostry. Nie zdołałem jej dosięgnąć zanim wybuch zmusił mnie do ucieczki w astral.

- Tarta - powiedział osłupiały Eagle.

Dziewczyna z płaczem rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

- No to nasz generał ma u ciebie dług - powiedział Geo, klepiąc Claiho po ramieniu. - A on zawsze spłaca długi.

- To prawda - powiedział Eagle - Jestem ci winien przysługę. Ale najpierw pewna rzecz, którą zauważyłem...

Claiho kiwnął głową, jakby potakując myślom swojego rozmówcy.

- Popełniłem błąd. Statek Aski nie był wcale celem. Gdyby chcieli, NSX już teraz byłby zniszczony. Ich celem jest ukryty w tych ruinach artefakt. Atak na was jest tylko zasłoną dymną.

- Musimy wycofać stąd NSX, aby inni mogli zająć się prawdziwym zagrożeniem - mruknął Geo.

- Ale jeśli dostrzegą, że się wycofujemy, to na pewno nas zaatakują - wtrącił się Zazu. - A z tego co widziałem, nawet osłony NSX nie będą w stanie ich powstrzymać.

- Wpadliśmy w pułapkę - zimno stwierdził Eagle. - Claiho, powiadom Lantisa i Magicznych Rycerzy. Musimy skoordynować działania. Inaczej nie mamy szans przetrwać tej bitwy.

- Powinienem był to przewidzieć! - warknął Claiho, który był najwidoczniej zły na siebie.

Po chwili shinmazok zniknął w astralu.

CDN


	4. Srebrny Kryształ

Rozdzia 4

Srebrny Kryszta

Otaczaj ca NSX ogromna chmura wrog w widoczna by a z daleka. Wydawa o si wr cz, e z ka d chwil przybywa przeciwnik w, cho Miyu, Laava, Magiczni Rycerze i Lantis nie ustawali w walce, a i dzia a okr tu wojennego Autozamu nie pr nowa y. Zbli aj ca si do tego zamieszania grupka przyjaci usi owa a wypracowa jakie rozwi zanie. Niestety pot niejsze zakl cia z powodu obecno ci NSX traci y racj bytu, a te mniej gro ne nie posiada y odpowiedniego zasi gu ra enia, aby uporanie si z przeciwnikami by o realne w jakimkolwiek rozs dnym czasie. Jedyn dobr wiadomo ci by a ta, e systemu obronne okr tu jak do tej pory wytrzymywa y atak.  
- Niech to szlag, gdybym tylko mog a u y Dragon Slave! - rozgniewana Lina uderzy a pi ci o grub sk r na grzbiecie smoczycy, co ta ostatnia skomentowa a pe nym irytacji prychni ciem.  
- Im nie chodzi o statek! - zawo a a desperacko Amelia. - Im chodzi o co zupe nie innego!  
- Masz na my li, e atak jest dla odwr cenia uwagi, Amelio? - zmarszczy brwi Zelgadis.  
- To mo liwe - oceni a Lina. - Pow oka tego statku nie wytrzyma adnego pot niejszego zakl cia. Taka ilo mazoku powinna by a upora si z nim ju dawno temu.  
Nagle Filia odwr ci a sw osadzon na d ugiej, gi tkiej szyi g ow i spojrza a na dosiadaj ce jej towarzystwo.  
- Czuj mier ! - powiedzia a. - W podziemiach tej budowli znajduje si co , co promieniuje ciemno ci tak bardzo, e w smoczej postaci jestem w stanie to wyczu ju teraz!  
- Notes mierci! - wykrzykn a Lina. - Idealnie! Czy to o niego ci chodzi o, Amelio? Potrafi a go wyczu ?  
Ale Amelia Will Tesla Sailuune potrz sn a g ow . By o w tym ge cie co , co zdecydowanie do niej nie pasowa o.  
- Nie, nie chodzi mi o Notes mierci - powiedzia a. - Pani Filio, nie czuje pani nic innego? Wiem na pewno, e to, czego mam broni , to moc przeciwna Notesowi mierci.  
- Czuj dwa takie przedmioty - powiedzia a smoczyca. - S naprawd silne! Jeden jest mniej wi cej w rodku budowli, drugi poni ej poziomu gruntu. Ten pierwszy jest pot niejszy, ale chyba co go chroni. Jaka bariera lub pojemnik. Nie umiem tego dok adnie okre li .  
Amelia potrz sn a g ow , jakby chc c wr ci do rzeczywisto ci. Potem spojrza a na ruiny kryszta owego pa acu i utkwi a w nich niewidz cy wzrok.  
- Jest w sali tronowej, os oni ty szklanym pojemnikiem i ochraniany polem si owym - powiedzia a po chwili takim tonem, jakby m wi a sama do siebie. - Legendarny Srebrny Kryszta . Tylko osoba z kr lewskiego rodu mo e unieszkodliwi zabezpieczenia. Bez niego nie mo na dotkn tego drugiego przedmiotu.  
- Sk d to wiesz, Amelio? - zapyta a zaszokowana Lina.  
- Bo to ja si o to postara am - odpowiedzia a Amelia tym samym nieobecnym tonem.  
Zdumienie jej przyjaci nie mia o granic.  
- Co ty pleciesz, Amelio! - wrzasn a Lina. - Przecie nigdy tu nie by a !  
- Z Ameli dzieje si co , czego nie rozumiemy - powiedzia Zalgadis.  
Nagle tu obok nich zmaterializowa si Claiho. Jego oczy jarzy y si krwistoczerwonym blaskiem.  
- Xellos! - rzuci kr tko i znikn w astralu.  
Mazoku skin uspokajaj co na Fili , po czym poszed w lady owcy.

W samym rodku walki tu przed Miyu zmaterializowa y si dwie sylwetki: fioletowow osy jegomo z drewnian lask oraz ciemnow osy odziany w czer . Stra niczka poczu a od obu aur chaosu, tote bez zastanowienia zaatakowa a b kitnym ogniem.  
- ZB KANI SHINMA, ODSY AM WAS W CIEMNO !  
Ciemnow osy o oczach p on cych krwistym szkar atem zas oni tego drugiego, a jego d onie zap on y wibruj cym ogniem.  
- KOLISTY SYMBOL!  
P omienie u o y y si dwa ogniste okr gi, wype nione tajemniczymi znakami.  
- TARCZA!  
Oba znaki zla y si w jedno, zawirowa y i otoczy y jej przeciwnik w cian z bia ych p omieni. Ku zaskoczeniu Miyu, jej atak nie przebi chroni cej obu intruz w bariery. Blask energii zgas tak nagle, jak si pojawi .  
- Laava! - krzykn a z niepokojem dziewczynka.  
Zamaskowany shinma jak zwykle zjawi si cicho jak duch, wyprowadzaj c mierciono ne uderzenie kos . Cios jednak zatrzyma si na lasce fioletowow osego.  
- Jak si miewa Reiha, Miyu? - sarkastycznie powiedzia ten ubrany na czarno.  
Te s owa kompletnie wybi y dziewczynk z r wnowagi. Mazok nie mia by prawa nic wiedzie o jej k tniach z Reih . A ten tutaj wiedzia . Powoli do umys u dziewczyny w lizgiwa a si wiadomo , e ten m czyzna nie jest tym, za kogo go z pocz tku bra a. Da a znak r k Laavie, aby zaprzesta ataku.  
- Beast Hunter Claiho - powiedzia a zimno. - Po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu o mielasz si pokazywa mi si na oczy? Szukasz mierci? Reiha w por wnaniu z tob jest czysta jak kryszta !  
- Reiha jest po prostu s absza - sprostowa spokojnie owca.  
Xellos i Laava zaj li si odganianiem mazok w.  
- Za oga NSX jest w niebezpiecze stwie - powiedzia Kanshisha. - Musimy przenie statek w bezpieczne miejsce.  
- To nie moja sprawa - odpar a zimno Miyu.  
- Doprawdy? - uda zdziwienie Claiho. - Co by powiedzia a Chisato, gdyby ci teraz us ysza a?  
Oczy Miyu zamigota y niebezpiecznie, ale wampirzyca zdusi a cisn c si jej na usta ripost i zgniot a w sobie ochot na zadanie mierciono nego ciosu. Claiho by pot nym i nieub aganym wrogiem. Nie op aca o si go tak pochopnie atakowa . Nie wtedy, gdy mia a akurat inne sprawy na g owie.  
- A co z Hikaru? - dolewa nadal oliwy do ognia owca. - Na tym okr cie s jej bliscy przyjaciele. Wiesz, co by powiedzia a, prawda? Nie musisz by Kanshisha, by to przewidzie .  
Miyu nie odpowiedzia a. Mia racj . Chisato - ta dawna Chisato, a nie ta przemieniona w shinm - nie zrozumia aby pozostawienia ludzi bez pomocy. Hikaru, na ile Miyu mog a to oceni , by a pod tym wzgl dem podobna do Chisato. I chyba to w a nie tak bardzo w Hikaru poci ga o wampirzyc . By a czysta i radosna, jak Chisato, a jednocze nie by a paladynk - odwa n i pe n zapa u wojowniczk , kt rej nie zra aj adne przeszkody. Widzia a to w niej. Na my l, e Hikaru mog aby spojrze na ni z alem, Miyu wprost zadr a a. Sama nie rozumia a, jakim cudem Hikaru w tak kr tkim czasie zyska a tak jej sympati . Ale sta o si . Ponownie wpad a w pu apk . Powinna si z tego wycofa , p ki jeszcze mog a.  
- Miyu... - powiedzia Claiho ju zupe nie innym tonem. - Ju raz omal mnie nie zabi a . I dlaczego to zrobi a , dla misji? Ot nie. Oboje wiemy, dla kogo wtedy walczy a . Znasz odpowied , prawda?  
- Te sytuacje nie maj ze sob nic wsp lnego - powiedzia a Stra niczka.  
- Doprawdy? - Claiho uni s sceptycznie brwi.  
Miyu u wiadomi a sobie nagle z przera j c dok adno ci , e plecie bzdury. I e on o tym doskonale wie.  
- Nadal mamy rachunki do wyr wnania - stwierdzi a zimno.  
Claiho skin g ow . Nie skomentowa faktu, e wampirzyca jednak zmieni a zdanie, aby jej nie dra ni . Przynajmniej tolerowa a go w pobli u, a to ju by jaki post p. Oboje dysponowali moc psychiczn , tote zrozumieli si prawie bez s w.  
- To dobry plan - uzna a dziewczynka po kr tkich wyja nieniach Claiho. - Warto spr bowa .  
- Jedyny jaki mam - rzuci owca. - Uprzedz za og statku.  
Obaj z Xellosem znikli w astralu. Mazok wykorzysta chwil odosobnienia na prywatn rozmow .  
- Claiho-sama... - szepn w wyrzutem.  
- Wiem - uci Claiho.  
- Czy to w porz dku wobec Miyu?  
- Miyu te wie.

Claiho nie traci czasu na d ugie wyja nienia. Geo i Zazu w oczywisty spos b nic nie zrozumieli z jego kr tkiego komunikatu. Tarta stara a si sprawia wra enie gotowej do boju, ale nietrudno by o dostrzec, jak g boko zrani a j mier siostry. Tylko Eagle jak zwykle by oaz spokoju.  
- Zredukowa ogie z dzia o po ow - zakomenderowa genera wojsk Autozamu. - Uzupe ni wszystkie os ony.  
- Systemy obronne trzymaj przy dziewi dziesi ciu dziewi ciu procentach - odpowiedzia mu w chwil potem kt ry z oficer w.  
W tej chwili na zewn trz okr tu nie wiadomo sk d odezwa si niematerialny g os:  
- Przechodzimy do fazy drugiej! Zniszczy ich! Ju !  
Eagle nagle poczu w swoich my lach obecno obcego umys u. To by o dziwne wra enie. Mign mu obraz Xellosa i jeszcze dw jki nieznanych mu os b. Unosili si w powietrzu nieopodal kad uba NSX.  
"Przygotujcie si !" - us ysza w swojej g owie genera Autozamu.  
- Przygotowa si na wstrz s! - rykn do komunikatora Geo, poprawnie odczytuj c nieznaczn zmian na twarzy swego wieloletniego dow dcy.  
Komunikat ten by w zasadzie stosowany jako ostrze enie przed zderzeniem okr tu z jakim obiektem. Ale w obecnej sytuacji by raczej trafny. Nikt na mostku nie mia bladego poj cia, jakie uczucie b dzie towarzyszy ich wej ciu w astral. Mo na si by o jednak spodziewa , e b dzie to dla za ogi spory szok.

Hikaru w jednej chwili ruszy a w stron otoczonej przez wrog w sylwetki NSX, rzucaj c w locie ogromne fale energii. Tu za ni lecia y jej towarzyszki. Gdzie z boku po raz kolejny rozleg si og uszaj cy huk pioruna. To zakl cie Lantisa kt ry ju raz przedziera o si przez mazok w jak przez mas o. A jednak g stwina wrog w nie wydawa a si rzedn nawet o po ow tak szybko, jak powinna.  
Nagle czerwona Boska Maszyna zatrzyma a si w powietrzu, jakby czego nas uchuj c.  
- Hikaru, dobrze si czujesz? - zapyta a zaniepokojona Umi.  
- Hikaru? - odezwa a si Fuu.  
Rudow osa podnios a na przyjaci ki roziskrzony wzrok.  
- Claiho, Xellos, Miyu i Laava ocal NSX! - powiedzia a. - Musimy da im troch czasu!  
- Nie podoba mi si to wszystko - o wiadczy a Fuu. - To idealny moment na atak na Zamek Cephiro!  
- Nie tylko o to chodzi - zmarszczy a brwi Hikaru. - W ruinach pod nami co jest. Co cennego. Claiho powiedzia , e Lina i jej przyjaciele si tym zajm , ale musimy by ostro ne.  
- A wi c atak na statki by tylko... - zacz a ze zgroz Umi.  
- ...dla odwr cenia uwagi - doko czy a za ni Fuu. - A teraz NSX nie jest im potrzebny!  
- Za mn ! - zakomenderowa a kr tko Hikaru, ponownie ruszaj c w stron wrog w.  
"Hikaru!" - odezwa si w umy le wojowniczki g os Lantisa. - "Po czcie si ! Tylko razem b dziecie w stanie ci gn na siebie uwag wroga!"  
- Zjednoczmy serca! - powiedzia a rudow osa, a w oczach swoich przyjaci ek znalaz a zrozumienie. - Razem jeste my niepokonane! Razem mo emy ich powtrzyma !  
Trzy przyjaci ki zdecydowa y si w u amku sekundy. Rayearth rozb ys o lepiaj cym wiat em, wch on dwie pozosta e Boskie Maszyny i przemieni si w bia o-czerwonego robota o anielskich skrzyd ach. Bij ca od niego aura energii by a niewiarygodna. Boska Maszyna zamierzy a si do ciosu.  
- SPIRALA WIAT A!

Lantis spojrza na niszczycielsk wst g t czowej energii, kt ra eksplodowa a z d oni Boskiej Maszyny z Magicznymi Rycerzami w rodku. Widz c straszliwy efekt zakl cia magiczny szermierz poczu przyp yw nadziei. Zapomnia ju by , jak pot ni s Magiczni Rycerze, gdy po cz swe si y! Uni s sw j miecz do kolejnego ciosu.  
- SUNDACE! WEZWANIE B YSKAWIC!  
Jego zakl cie niewiele zwojowa o, ale to nie by o wa ne. Chmura mazok w ju nie atakowa a NSX, lecz zebra a si wok b yszcz cej niesamowit energi Boskiej Maszyny. I o to zapewne wojowniczkom chodzi o.

Lina Inverse nie mog a nie dostrzec chwili dezorientacji w rod hordy mazok w, gdy trzy Boskie Maszyny po czy y si w jedno i zaatakowa y z niewiarygodn si .  
- Czy z tym ca ym NSX dzieje si co szczeg lnego, Filio? - zapyta a.  
Smoczyca wpatrzy a si z uwag w odleg bitw .  
- To niewiarygodne, ale... Claiho i Xellos przygotowuj si do przej cia w astral! - powiedzia a po chwili. - Razem z ca ym okr tem wojennym Autozamu!  
- To si nie uda! - zawo a Zelgadis. - Ten okr t jest za wielki!  
Amelia Will Tesla Sailuune wbi a nieobecny wzrok w odleg sylwetk NSX.  
- Uda si - powiedzia a nie swoim g osem i wyci gn a w stron okr tu praw d o . - Musi si uda !  
- Tak czy owak, to jest wymarzona okazja - orzek a Lina i wsta a z miejsca. - Ta Boska Maszyna jest w stanie nie tylko wytrzyma bezpo rednie trafienie, ale te os oni okr t! Teraz albo nigdy!  
D onie mistrzyni Czarnej Magii niemal bez udzia u jej woli u o y y si w odpowiedni gest.

W ADCO CIEMNO CI CZTERECH WIAT W NA TWOJE WIELKIE IMI !  
OBDARZ MNIE CA TW MOC !

MOC ZMIERZCHU I ZMROKU POGRZEBANA W PURPUROWEJ KRWI STRUMIENIU W TWOIM WIELKIM IMIENIU SK ADAM LUBY CIEMNO CIOM WSZYSCY G UPCY, KT RZY NA MEJ DRODZE STOJ ZOSTAN PORA ENI MOC TWOJ , KT R I JA W ADAM!

Rudow osa czarodziejka u miechn a si z owrogo, czuj c zbieraj c si do ciosu ogromn energi zakl cia. To by o w a nie to, co najbardziej lubi a.

- Ten jedyny... prawdziwy...

Jej g os zamar na moment, tworz c moment ciszy przed niszczycielsk burz ognia.

"Teraz!"

Cztery skrajnie r ne istnienia cz si we wsp lnym wysi ku. Kad ub NSX przebiega dr enie. A potem przychodzi zm czenie i niech . Xellos mia racj . Nigdy im si nie uda! Ale to przecie jedyne wyj cie. Magiczni Rycerze nie utrzymaj fuzji zbyt d ugo bez wsparcia ludzi z Cephiro. Szcz cie, e w og le zdo a y si po czy !

wiadomo nieuchronnej kl ski rodzi si determinacj . Dokona wyboru. Nie cofnie si , nie uzna si za pokonanego! Wype niaj ca jego umys ciemno staje si jego si . Dodatek alu, kt ry tworzy prawdziw moc!

W tej w a nie chwili gdzie na pok adzie NSX Eagle wpada na w a ciwy pomys . Pada pozornie niedorzeczna komenda.

- Przygotowa dzia o "Laguna"...

Energia sp ywa po kablach, rozprasza si w rozchwianej przestrzeni, op ywaj c yciodajnym strumieniem cztery zm czone sylwetki i odkszta caj c przestworza.

"Jeszcze raz!"

Tym razem daje si wyczu co na kszta t zak cenia w przestrzeni. Jakby kad ub statku kosmicznego na kr tk chwil wygi si w uk, poci gni ty jak straszliw si . D ug chwil trwa psychiczna walka, ale statek pozostaje na miejscu. Przestrze nie zosta a wystarczaj co silnie odkszta cona.

"Skoncentrujcie si na mnie!" - odzywa si w ich umys ach nowy g os.  
"Guru Clef!" - u wiadamia sobie Claiho. - "Nie, to dla ciebie za wielki wysi ek, guru Clefie!"  
"Nie ma czasu na dyskusje! Skoncentrujcie si i zr bmy to tak, jak trzeba!"  
Ostry, nie znosz cy sprzeciwu g os mistrza mag w Cephiro budzi ich umys y z marazmu.

Koncentracja woli. My lowy rozkaz, rozdzieraj cy przestworza niczym b yskawica. Jak to okre la ten nauczyciel teleportacji z Hogwartu? Cel, wola i namys ? W jakim tam zakresie mia racj . My li napinaj si jak uk. Przestrze zaczyna dr e , karykaturalnie zniekszta caj c gro n sylwetk okr tu wojennego Autozamu. Przestworza zaginaj si z przeszywaj cym wistem. Kad ub wydaje si coraz bardziej zagina , jakby statek spr a si do skoku. G os guru Clefa. Jakie zakl cie, ale nikt nie jest w stanie zrozumie s w. Bia e wiat o. Znajoma feeria kolor w sfery astralnej. Kr tkie szarpni cie. A potem obezw adniaj ce uczucie ulgi. Dokona tego! Naprawd si uda o! Ale brak si na rado , czy cho by na u miech. Zm czone zmys y osuwaj si w mi , bezpieczn ciemno .

Gdzie na horyzoncie zap on o wibruj cym blaskiem straszliwe zakl cie. Magiczny szermierz widzia je pierwszy raz, ale rozpozna je z opowie ci Umi i Fuu.

- DRAGOOOOOOOON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!

Widoczny w sporej odleg o ci wir szkar atnej energii skoncentrowa si , zawirowa , zap on i run do przodu niszczycielsk lawin krwistoczerwonego ognia. Lantis przezornie postawi tarcz , zadowolony, e okr t Eagle'a znikn z pola bitwy. O lepiaj cy, czerwony blask zmusi magicznego szermierza do zamkni cia oczu. Zdo a jeszcze tylko dostrzec jaskraw sylwetk Rayeartha niewzruszenie oczekuj cego na cios. A potem wszystko poch on a eksplozja.

Kiedy si ockn , ujrza nad sob zmartwion twarz Hikaru. Tu obok sta y Umi i Fuu.  
- Dzi ki twojemu zakl ciu, Fuu, nic mu nie b dzie - u miechn a si Umi.  
- Jestem ca y - powiedzia magiczny szarmierz i na potwierdzenie swoich s w wsta , oswobadzaj c si z obj nadal lekko zaniepokojonej Hikaru.  
- Dosta e si w obr b ra enia zakl cia Dragon Slave - stwierdzi a Fuu. - Na szcz cie nie zosta e miertelnie ranny. Mog am ci wyleczy , ale nie potrafi abym ci wskrzesi .  
- Jeste lekkomy lny! - zgani a go Umi. - Powiniene ju zna zakl cia Liny na tyle, by nie czeka na eksplozj .  
- Przygania kocio garnkowi - u miechn a si Fuu.  
Umi powstrzyma a si od komentarza i pos a a tylko kole ance zirytowane spojrzenie.  
- Ja si nim zajm - powiedzia a Hikaru. - Wy sprawd cie, co si dzieje w Zamku Cephiro.  
Umi przytakn a i obie z Fuu powr ci y do swoich Boskich Maszyn.  
- Musz zej do ruin i pom c Linie i reszcie - powiedzia a rudow osa.  
- A wi c, tak jak my la em, atak na statki by tylko zas on dymn - mrukn Lantis.  
- Pomo esz mi? - nie mia o zapyta a Hikaru.  
Magiczny szermierz przytakn i ruszy w kierunku kryszta owego budynku. Rudow osa pod y a za nim. M czyzna obejrza si na jej drobn posta i nieznacznie zwolni , by mog a go dogoni . 


End file.
